Worth it
by thisismeeyah
Summary: This is an A/u. Catherine n Vincent met thru old friends and go struggles before they can even get together. I DONT OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1

"Cat! What do u want?" Tess practically screamed at her.

"Sorry!" Embarrassed, she ran over to the counter, gave Tess an annoyed look and placed her order.

The girls paid for their food and sat in the back at a booth where Gabe was waiting for them.

"We got you a salad." Both the girls giggled as Gabe gave them both an annoyed look. "Just kidding."

Catherine looked around. There were several couples enjoying their dinner and another group of friends just hanging out. Considering it was Friday night, the place wasn't so busy.

"55!" The cashier called out.

"That's us! "Catherine started to get up. "I'll get it. The least I could do since you paid for my food" Gabe stood up and headed for the counter.

"I think he likes you!" Tess teased Catherine and leaned into her and fluttered her eyelashes.

"we are just friends." Catherine gave her a stern look. They've known each other since the 8th grade and were neighbors growing up. Catherine moved to NYC with her dad and lil sister when her mom passed away 9 years ago. Her dad was made a partner at a prestigious law firm and couldn't turn it down.

Gabe came back and they all sat in silence as they ate their food. They were pretty hungry from working all day and they wanted to make sure that they have enough energy for their celebration for tonight. Gabe had just been promoted and they got invited to a private party by Heather, Catherine's lil sister.

Catherine had just taken a big bite of her burger when she felt someone tickle her side. She almost spit the bite out but held It in. She turned around to see a face that she hasn't seen since college.

"JT! Omg how are you?" She jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"Aww. Good to see you too!" He teased and hugged Catherine back. They shared a couple class together but were never really close, but right now Catherine is feeling nostalgic.

Catherine noticed JT call someone over from the counter. He nodded his head to JT and started walking over to them. Catherine looked over at the guy walking towards them. She cannot shake the familiarity with his face. She knew she had seen him somewhere before but can't quite figure it out.

"Hi." Vincent said while making eye contact only with Catherine. She felt familiar to him.

"HI." Catherine said sheepishly and looked down. She felt her cheeks turn red.

Gabe noticed that his best friend was now blushing turned to the two guys to take the attention away from Catherine, "I'm Gabe. This is Tess and I take it you know Catherine."

"Uhm not sure. I'm Vincent. Vincent Keller."

"Vincent went to college with us Cat. We hung out a lot that's probably why you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Maybe." Catherine said as she smiled back at Jt trying to avoid Vincent's eyes. Something about the way Vincent looked at her made her heart skipped a beat. She shook her head and decided to ignore it was glad when Tess changed the subject.

"So JT, how long are you in town for?" Tess asked in a flirty manner.

"Only for a couple of weeks. We are scouting for a new location to open up our store. We are expanding here in NYC. Finally! If it goes well, I get to move to the BIG APPLE."

"Looks like congratulations are in order!" Tess chirped excitedly." What are your plans tonight? We're taking Gabe to a private party to celebrate his promotion. You guys are welcome to join if you don't have any other plans."

"Sure. Only if you'll be there." Vincent looked at Catherine and winked.

"Oh she'll be there." Tess said as a matter-of-factly.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks you guys for the reviews. Hope you like this next one.. might still be a little short but I'm trying to write a chapter a day. Still not sure what direction i should take. any suggestions?**

Ch 2.

The group of friends left the restaurant and decided to meet up at Gabe's apartment for drinks before the party. Catherine and Tess headed back to her apartment to freshen up and get ready for the night.

_"Hey I'm borrowing some earrings." _Catherine laughed to herself. Her friend was never the girly girl but she knows that Tess has her eye on JT tonight.

She checked herself in the mirror one last time. Tess insisted that she wear a dress tonight and picked it out. They decided on a red V-neck dress that hugged her body just right and black pumps._ Good thing I worked out this week. _She thought_. _She had light makeup on and red lipstick that matched her dress. She let her hair down and curled it at the ends. Tess settled on a short black dress that showed off her long legs with some silver strapped heels. "_Let's go." _ Tess grabbed her hand and headed out the door. The girls decided to grab a cab so neither one of them would have to drive in case they enjoy the party too much.

As they headed up to Gabe's apartment, Catherine couldn't help but get excited. She knew that Vincent was going to be there tonight and couldn't wait to see him. She was intrigued by him. She cannot believe that she hadn't noticed him before especially if he had been friends with JT.

Tess opened the door and they both walked over to the kitchen. Gabe and JT were looking good. Jt wore jeans with a grey undershirt over a green button down shirt and black boots. Gabe is wearing his default outfit. Black vest over a salmon dress shirt, jeans and black long wings. They were both pouring tequila in shot glasses. Catherine looked around the room for him but Vincent wasn't there. She felt disappointed and she went over to JT and gave him a big hug.

_"__I'm glad you're here! Cheers!." _as she clinked JT's shot glass with her and drank a shot. She thought about asking him where Vincent was but she didn't want to deal with Tess giving her a hard time and embarrassing her.

_He probably has better things to do anyways._ She thought.

_"Where's the ice? Did you guys forget to get some?"_

_"Crap! Sorry Gabe. I'll get it! I'll just go to the store around the corner." _Catherine needed to get some fresh air. Vincent not being there seemed to bother her more than she cares to admit and she needed to get over it. As she was grabbing her purse, Gabe stopped her.

_"Do you need me to come with?"_

_"No you stay and mingle. But make sure you have a drink ready for me when I get back." _Catherine gave him a smile.

She grabbed her coat and purse, left his door unlocked and got in the elevator. The elevator stopped at the ground floor, not looking up, she walked out but suddenly bumped into someone. "_I'm soo sorry." _ She said as she looked up. She saw the familiar set of hazel eyes that made her heart skip a beat earlier that night.

"_Vincent." _She shrieked.

_ "Nice to see you too. Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare" _Vincent stood back and took a second to take in the sight infront of him. He gazed at Catherine from head to toe. B_eautiful. _He thought. _ "Wow. You look amazing. Leaving so soon?"_

Catherine felt shivers down her spine. He has this control over her that makes her weak in the knees whenever he looked at her.

_"No. Tess and I forgot to bring ice and I volunteered to go get some." _ She managed to say trying to avoid eye contact.

_"Looking like that?" _He exclaimed. "_Umm. I think u need a bodyguard. You're dressed to kill. I can't believe JT would let you go by yourself. Let alone Gabe."_

_Gabe? Why would he say that? Does he think that we're… ugh annoying..what a jerk! I can't believe he said that. _Catherine kept this to herself .That was her biggest pet peeve. She hated when people always feel the need for her to be protected. She knows she is overreacting but now she just want him to go away. "_First of all, I can take care of myself and GABE knows that. And JT is well..you know..distracted. Now if you don't mind, I'm not a damsel in distress and I don't need a body guard….just ice. "_

Catherine started to stomped away from him but froze when she felt his hand tug on her shoulder. Vincent turned her to face him. He leaned closer and trapped her between him and the wall. He leaned in a little closer and Catherine could feel his breath on her lips. All she could think about was kissing him. He reached for her face and brushed away a strand of hair. He got lost in her eyes. He then softly traced her lips with his thumb. Catherine would've melted in his arms if the wall wasn't holding her up.

"_I'm sorry. Looks like I've hit a nerve. Let me walk with you. I wont forgive myself if I let you walk alone and something happens to you. Please… for my sanity." _He whispered softly pleading with her hoping she'll forgive him.

She leaned a little closer, almost brushing his lips with hers. "_Fine. Apology accepted..and you're carrying the ice. Wouldn't want a damsel to carry such a heavy load." _She chuckled.

This drove Vincent wild. He couldn't understand the desire he felt towards her. He had met her just earlier today and all he can do is think about what her lips would feel against his. No girl before had this effect over him. Sure he lust over women, but this was more…Lo.. he shook his head and he knew he had to back away from her before he couldn't control himself anymore.

He gave Catherine a smile and offered his arm. "_shall we?"_

Catherine giggled and reached for his arm. "_we shall."_

They walked down the street in silence. Catherine felt herself lean closer to Vincent. It was a chilly night and her coat wasn't really thick enough to keep her warm. Vincent noticed her shiver, lets go of her arm and put his hand around her waist and pulled her close.

From the corner of her eyes, Catherine noticed him looking at her with a smile on his face. She closed her eyes. She liked the feeling of being close to him. She wanted to remember this, just in case this ends tonight. She wanted to say something but didn't want to ruin the moment.

They got to the store and he held the door open for her.

_"why thank you kind sir" _ she teased. Vincent bowed and flashed her with a smile.

She hasnt really had a chance to look at his face. His brown hair were perfectly disheveled kept falling into those hazel eyes. Not to mention the great body he had, he was every girls dream come true.

They headed for the counter and purchased the bag of ice. Vincent reached over to the cashier and grab the bag . Catherine headed out the door and held it open for him. They started walking back to Gabe's building.

_"Sorry about earlier. Didn't mean to be so harsh"._

_"It's ok. You just broke my heart that's all. I didn't mean to upset you. Just that I know I couldn't let you go sorry if I came off like a jerk."_

Catherine looked at him and didn't know how what to say. Vincent sensed that she was uneasy.

_"You don't have to say anything. Just know that I'm here if you need anything"._

Vincent was a breath of fresh air for her. She normally dated"bad boys" and they never really show her the kind of attention that he has in the small time that they spent together.

They reached Gabe's door and walked in.

_"Look who the Cat dragged in. About time buddy". _They all laughed.

_"Good one JT!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**- thanks again for the constant review. I appreciate everyone's input on this. -**

Heather sent a limo to pick them up which arrived promptly at 10pm. Vincent made it a point to sit across from Catherine so he could look at her. As they get closer to the party, Catherine decided to text heather. She hasn't seen her sister in a while. She's been busy with her PR firm and hardly have any free time with going back and forth from Miami to NY.

**You're on the list. **

**When you get here head to the pool area. That's where I'll b.**

**Love you sis.**

They pulled up to the party. They were greeted at the door by security. "_Names please._"

"_Catherine Chandler for 5._"

He nodded. "_Please come in._"

"_Fancy_." Tess said looking around the atrium. " _Hey jt want to help me find the bar ?_" Jt nodded as Tess grabbed his hand. "_Cat. Catch you in a few?_"

"_Yeah go ahead._"

Tess pulled Jt through the crowded room. They got lost within seconds of them walking away.

Catherine didn't like crowds, it made her extremely claustrophobic. She instinctively grabbed onto Gabe's hand. Why she agreed to go tonight was beyond her. She was normally a home body, but since she knew it was for Gabe and desperately wanted to see her sister, she knew she had to make an exception.

Suddenly Gabe came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

"_Hey! I'm going over to talk to Joe for a sec. I'll be right back ok_."

He didn't wait for her to answer and headed the opposite direction.

**_Oh shit. Whose hand am I holding?_**

It all happened so quickly. She looked down at her hands and looked up. Vincent had a huge grin on his face.

Catherine didn't want to let go, so she jokingly said to him, "_Looks like I'm going to need a bodyguard after all."_

Vincent laughed. He basked in the feeling of her soft delicate hand in his. Her hand perfectly fit in his like it was made for him.

"_Do you mind if we look for Heather? I want her to know we are here._"

"_No not at all. Besides I'm just a bodyguard remember. I'm here to serve and protect. Your wish is my command._

Catherine let out a laugh and lightly smacked Vincent's chest.

They started walking to the direction of the pool.

"_CAT!_"

Before she could find out who the owner of the voice was, she felt someone grabbed her waist and hugged her from behind. She had to let go of Vincent's hand as she was lifted off the ground. She turned around to see who it was and felt a kiss on her lips. She quickly backed away and was mortified by the sight infront of her. It was the one person she never wanted to see again.

_"EVAN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!_" She pushed him off her. She wanted to punch him in the face, she is so pissed.

Evan was someone that she dated a couple of months ago. He basically treated her like a trophy and just paraded her across town. He never took the time to get to know her and was always very disrespectful to her friends. She never knew what she saw him in the first place.

_"You know you miss me sweetheart."_

Vincent felt rage take over him. The fact that he saw some other guy kiss Catherine's lips drove him mad. It took everything for him not to choke him to death.

"_Back off! I don't think she appreciated you doing that._" His tone was livid as he stepped infront of Catherine and was now face to face with Evan.

"_And, who the hell are you?_" Evan shouted as he puffed his chest against Vincent.

Vincent tried to calm himself down. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger trying to calmly breathe. He didn't want to cause an unnecessary scene, especially lose control infront of Catherine.

Catherine was taken back with everything going on infront of her. She appreciated Vincent standing up for her, but all she really wanted was to walk away.

"_He's my boyfriend_' she blurted out. She threw an apologetic look to Vincent as she gets in Evan's face. She needed to say something to get rid of him once and for all. She saw Vincent's body language change and didn't want him to do something he might regret. She would love for him to stand up to Evan but it wouldn't be fair to him to be involved in her drama.

"_sorry_." She whispered as she looked back at him.

Different emotions played across his face. Anger... confusion... and then he seemed to calm himself down and his expression became amused.

Vincent face lightened up and smirked at Evan. "I_ think she has just made it very clear that she has moved on from you. Now, if you don't mind, my GIRLFRIEND and I will enjoy the rest of our evening now._" He put much emphasis on the word GIRLFRIEND.

Vincent gently grabbed her waist, leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose.

_"Ready babe? Let's look for Heather._"

Catherine heart started to flutter and her mind racing. She couldn't wipe the smile on her face. He waited, but she couldn't speak. All she could do was nod her didn't bother looking back at Evan. Right now nobody existed but them.

Catherine reached for his hand and intertwined her fingers with his and started walking over to the pool area.

She spotted Heather and practically ran towards her.

_"You look hot cat"_ Heather was thrilled to see her sister. She missed her so much. The only time she sees her is when she's in town and not working which is rare. She noticed that Cat is a lil more dressed up than usual.

"_Thanks for coming big sis. I know this isn't your scene_."

_"Anything to spend time with you. And well also for Gabe. Thanks for inviting us. I know he appreciated it._"

Vincent stood back but lingered. He wanted to give the sisters some space to catch up. He looked around to make sure Evan had stayed away.

Heather noticed a handsome man standing way too close to her sister.

_"And who might you be? Did you come with cat?"_

Before he could say anything, Catherine interrupted."o_h sorry, where are my manners, this is Vincent, he is my .._"

"_Bodyguard/boyfriend_" Vincent finished for her and winked at Catherine and started laughing.

Catherine started blushing but couldn't help but giggle along with him.

"_Did I miss something_?" Heather looked at them confused. "_Nevermind, listen Cat, would you hate me if I said I have to work for a lil bit? I need to make sure that no one is slacking off_."

Catherine shook her head. "_No go ahead. Ill see you later, besides my BODYGUARD/BOYFRIEND will take care of me_" she said still laughing at him.

" _Love __you big sis_." Heather hugged her one more time and hurried inside.

Catherine decided to sit down on one of the lounge chairs set out by the pool. Vincent took the seat right next to her. He smiled at her as the light from the pool played across her face like whimsical dancers. Her heart started beating fast. Thankfully the party provided enough noise to drown out the sound of her heartbeat. They sat in silence and just enjoyed each other's company. Neither one of them felt the need to fill every silence with chatter.

Tess and jt spotted them and waved. Tess was now walking towards her with a sense of urgency and she couldn't figure out why.

"_Cat I need you_." She said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the other corner of the pool away from everyone.

"_Uh ok. We will be back_" she called out to JT and vincent.

_"Are you ok? I've been looking all over for you. Omg I saw DOUCHE inside. Has he seen you yet?"_ Tess exclaimed. She hated everything there is about Evan. She was very supportive when they were dating but when the break up happened she couldn't be happier. She knew Catherine wasn't happy with him.

_"yes. I kinda told him that vincent was my new boyfriend. That should keep him away for good..if not his ego will. "_

_"OMG. u have a glow"_

_"Glow..what glow?" _

_"A glow. Did u guys kiss or something?"_

Catherine couldn't hide anything from her bestfriend and decided to surrender and tell Tess about what happened with Evan but couldn't help look over at Vincent and smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be a short chapter sorry. Spent the weekend with the family. :)**

"_Congratulations Gabe!_" They chanted. Everyone is now standing in the middle of the main room with Gabe holding a cupcake in his hand. On top of it was a sparkler that served as a candle.

"_Thanks guys. Best friends ever!"_ Gabe said teary eyed.

"_But...As much as I would love to continue this party tonight, I have an early day tomorrow. Thanks again everyone. I'll be calling it a night!._ "

Disappointed noises filled the crowd.

"_I_ _know, I know..let's get together tomorrow night ... my place!_"

"_WHOOHOO!_" Heather cheered.

Gabe looked over to Catherine and Tess. "_Are you guys staying? I can leave the limo and just take a cab."_

"_I'll go with!_" Catherine answered quickly. She was getting tired and she needed an excuse to get away from the crowd. She also really didn't want to run into Evan again.

"_Me too...I could go for some food though. These fancy snacks didn't really fill me up...I'm starving._" Tess whined as she rubs her stomach.

"_Ok then, we can all ride back together, drop me off and you girls take the limo to get food._"

"_Great idea! You guys coming or staying?_" Tess looking over ar JT and Vincent.

"_Sure. All we have at the hotel are gummy worms!_" JT answered for them.

Vincent nodded. He wasn't really ready to end the night. He didn't really get a chance to talk to Catherine all night.

"_Heather you coming?_"Catherine looked over at her sister looking over at her notes.

"_Sorry no, I need to finish up here. Lunch tomorrow? I'll call u in the morning_"

"_Ok. Thanks again for everything. Had a lot of fun!_" Catherine reached over a hugged her sister goodnight.

They headed back to the limo. Tess stayed behind and let the guys get in. She stopped Catherine. "_I need you to come and eat with us. 3s a crowd if you know what I mean. Please don't bail on me._" She said beggingly.

_" ok.u owe me one_". Catherine let out a light laugh.

They dropped off Gabe and said their goodbyes. They headed to the diner in between Catherine's and Tess' apartment. They were sat in a booth in the very back. Catherine and Tess sat across the table from the two men. The waitress came over and everyone ordered their food.

"_Bathroom break!_" Tess grabbed Catherine's hand and pulled her out of the booth.

"_Uh ok. We will be right back..again_". She called out to JT and Vincent.

As the girls walked off, Jt took this time to grill his best friend.

"_Tess is really something else...in a good way. How's it going with you?_"

Vincent bit his lip to hide his smile. "_Good_".

Jt looked at him. He knew it was more than good. Vincent has been mostly consumed by his work and this is the first time that his best friend looks relaxed and happy.

"_Hmm. That good huh. Haven't seen you like this in a while. You might as well make her a playlist._"

"_Playlist huh. Must be serious._" Said a voice. This made them both jump.

Catherine and Tess had walked up and is now standing behind them giggling.

"I_ think it's sweet. She must be special._" Catherine teased as she slid in the booth and sat down.

"_She is_."

The waitress dropped off their food and everyone started eating.

Vincent couldn't help but sneak glances over Catherine. _**Why is she so beautiful?**_

After finishing their meal, Tess let out a yawn. "_Man I'm beat. Cat do u want us to drop you off first since u only live a block away?_"

Catherine looked down at her phone. It was close to after midnight. She wasn't really tired now that she ate a late dinner.

"_Nah, u guys go ahead. I need to walk this food off anyways._"

" _Looks like I'm walking her home. I'll grab a a cab back to the hotel ok ?_" vincent looked over at Jt." _Am I going to have to beg you again?_" He whispered to catherine, his voice unintentionally seductive.

Catherine embarrassed and her face flushed pink. She just smiled.

"_Ok big guy. Whatever you say._"

Jt and Tess got into the limo and Vincent and Catherine started walking towards her apartment. The streets were empty except a couple of stragglers along the way. Catherine noticed an older couple hand in hand, leaning against each other and giggling like teenagers.

_**I want that. I wonder if that's possible for me?**_

Vincent noticed that Catherine face suddenly saddened.

"_Penny for your thoughts?_"

"_Nothing really. What about you?_"

Avoidance was her specialty.

"_How did I do as your bodyguard?_" He wanted to lighten the mood.

She stopped at a foot of a Brownstone building.

"_Is this you?_"

"_Yeah. And thank you for handling Evan."_

_"So who is Evan?" _he asked playfully, but she could hear the real curiosity in his soft voice.

"_No one that matters. We dated before and I broke it off. He wasn't who I thought he was._"

Vincent sighed. He hated to hear that she'd been hurt. He desperately wanted to know what she wanted in a man. He wanted to be that person for her. To make her happy. But he knew now is not the right time, for either of them.

_"Well I should be going. JT and I have to check out some spaces tomorrow."_

"_Oh right. Of course. Yeah. I guess this is goodnight_" Catherine tried to hide her disappointment. She was hoping to talk to him for a bit.

They both just looked at each other and hesitated. Catherine didn't know if she should lean over and hug him or shake his hand.

"_Ok then. Goodnight Catherine._"

There was no hesitation this time. Vincent reached for her and his arms wound around her waist and held her securely against his chest. He pressed his lips against her forehead, and she felt his breath move her hair when he spoke.

"_I'll see you tomorrow_".

She looked up at him and smiled. "_Tomorrow then._"


	5. Chapter 5

**here we go.. thanks again for the review. you guys are amazing!**

Catherine woke up in a cold sweat. Her whole body felt like it was burning up and bruised all over. She couldn't figure out why because she had gone to bed immediately after Vincent had dropped her off at her apartment. The thought of Vincent couldn't stop her from smiling although her body feel like she been run over by a truck. **Ugh. I hate getting sick**. She managed to get up from her bed although the soreness in the small of her back made it a little difficult. **Hopefully it's just the cold**. Good thing she didn't work today. She couldn't really miss a lot of work since she was going on vacation in a couple of weeks. She headed to the kitchen and made herself tea and grabbed some medicine from her pantry. She sat down on her couch and knew she wasn't going to be able to do anything today, let alone go to the party tonight. She texted Tess and Gabe and told them that she wasn't going to make it. **Well I guess we won't be seeing each other after all**, thinking of Vincent. With that, she decided to close her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Vincent woke up as the sun peeked in his window blinding him as he tried to open his eyes. He reached over to his phone and realized that he had slept in all day. He hurriedly got up and knew that JT would be upset that they are running late to their appointment. He put on his robe and shorts and walked out in the living area of their hotel room.

"_Good morn.. err afternoon big guy._" JT said as he saluted to him. He was already dressed but not something he would wear to a meeting.

"_I'm sorry man, did we miss the meeting?"_

"_No, they called this morning and the realtor got snowed in outside of the city so we postponed it for Monday. I didn't wake you because you seemed exhausted._"

"_Thanks. Yeah I couldn't sleep and was tossing and turning all night. I guess I finally fell asleep early this morning._" He headed for the coffee maker and poured himself and JT a cup. "What's the plan for today"

JT took a sip of his coffee. "_Well, Tess and I are going to grab some brunch and we have Gabe's party tonight. You? Got any plans with Cat?_"

"_No. I remember her making plans with her sister. So, I guess I'll just see her at the party."_

"_So.. Are you going to make your move tonight?_"

"_I don't know JT. There's nothing more that I want but get to know her, but we are leaving soon so I guess I'm in limbo. Should I? Shouldn't I? I don't want to lead her on and get my hope up in the process._"

JT looked over at Vincent. He was one of the good guys so he understood why he was in such a dilemma." _Seize the day buddy. I know distance is an issue but I mean c'mon. If this deal goes through, then what's really stopping you? You'd have to move here anyway. Besides you haven't had a relationship since Alex and you're totally into Cat. First time in a while I've actually seen you interested in anything besides work. Just be open to the possibility before you shut it out. See where it goes. If anything you made a new friend_"

Vincent knew he wanted her to be more than friends. But JT was right, he needed to just let his heart go. "_One day at a time. Who knows she may not even like me at all._" he shrugged.

_Knock Knock._ Someone was at the door.

JT jumped out of his chair. "_That's my date. She insisted on picking me up. I'm telling you…something else!_"

JT invited Tess in. Tess looked over at Vincent with a sly grin. "_Looks like you've had a rough night?_" She winked.

Vincent felt his cheeks flushed red. Tess giggled. "_Don't want to break your heart, Romeo, but Cat's not going to make it tonight. She got sick and not feeling very well. What did you guys do last night?"_

"_Uh nothing. I walked her to her apartment and then I headed home. Is she ok?_" He asked with concern in his voice. He felt the need to take care of her.

"_Why don't u find out?_" Tess grabbed a notepad on the desk by the door and started writing something down. "_Here's her number. She'll kill me for doing this._" Tess was hoping Catherine wouldn't be upset at her for giving him her number. She normally wouldn't have done so but since Catherine has been in a slump since Evan, yesterday was one of the days that her friend seemed happy. She doesn't know what was going on between the two but she knew it was good for her.

Vincent smiled as he looked at the piece of paper. He had butterflies in his stomach now, like a teenager getting a number for the first time. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. He had just met her yesterday but he feels like it was something that he's been longing for his whole life. He hated feeling vulnerable to his emotions and has managed to keep it suppressed since he was betrayed before.

"_Well we have to go if we want to beat traffic._" Tess grabbing JT and headed out the door.

"_You going to be ok?_" JT looked over at Vincent.

"_Yeah I'll see you tonight._"

Vincent closed the door. He sat down the chair in the middle of the room. All he could do was stare at his phone and the paper with her number.

"_Cat! Cat!_" She jumped up in a panic! She was still trying to figure out if she was dreaming. She recognized the voice. **Heather?**

As she came to, she realized that her sister was pounding at her door. She quickly rushed and opened it. Heather reached out to hug her but practically choked her in the process. "_Hey I got your text. What happened last night? You seemed fine when you left. I'm sorry but I can't stay long because I have a last minute meeting, but I wanted to make sure you are ok. I'll come back later._"

"_I'll b ok. It's just the cold. Thanks for your offer sis._" She let heather in and they both sat down.

"_Soo…_ "

Catherine already knew what her sister was getting at.

"_I just met him yesterday and he's just a .. Friend_."

"_Umm..Hmm. Honestly Cat," _Heather started to say with an awe in her voice_, "I haven't seen you laugh and smile like I saw you last night. He also seemed like a genuinely good person._"

Catherine was shocked. Heather NEVER liked anyone that she has dated before let alone someone she had met for 5 minutes. She tends to be very protective of her, as she should be.

"_Umm yeah. He is. Well from what I can tell. Like I said, its only been a day. I have to admit, he makes me feel beautiful. The way that no one has ever made me feel wanted before. He's just in town for business so I highly doubt it would go anywhere but it was nice to spend time with him. Don't know sis, I just wish it was a lot less complicated."_

Vincent stood outside in Catherine's hallway with flowers in one hand and Chicken soup in another. He didn't want to call because of what Tess had implied and he figured he wouldn't want to give her a chance to say no to see her. It was a risk he was willing to take. He knew where she lived from last night so he got JT to ask Tess for the apartment number. The door was slightly open. He was about to knock but heard voices and recognized that it was Catherine, **have to admit, he makes me feel beautiful. The way that no one has ever made me feel wanted before**. He stepped back. He felt guilty for eavesdropping but he hoped that she was talking about him. At that point, his heart starts to beat fast and thousands of emotions twirling in his body. He couldn't help the need to hold her in his arms.

Heather heard a noise by the door and put her finger on her lips. "_Shh, I think I hear someone at the door._"

The two sisters walked slowly towards it and noticed it slightly opened. Heather grabbed a spatula off the counter. This made Catherine giggle, and Heather swung the door open but before anyone could react, they both froze.

Vincent was startled. He blinked his eyes and standing in front of him were the two sisters staring at him with one, spatula in hand.

"_Uh. Hi_." He stammered. He failed in his attempt to sound nonchalant.

"_Well that's my cue. Call me later. Love you big sis_." Before Catherine could answer heather gave her a quick hug and practically ran down the hall.

"_Hi. How long have you been standing there?"_

"_I just got here_". He lied.

Hoping he didn't hear their conversation, Catherine invited him in and urged for him to sit down on her sofa.

"_Uh, these are for you. Tess told me you weren't feeling well and I wanted to make sure that you were ok._ "He awkwardly handed them to her. He felt her fingers touch his hand as she grabbed the flowers from him. He felt himself blush. He tried to hide it by looking away.

She grabbed the flowers and picked up a vase from her cabinet, she filled it with water trying to avoid Vincent's eyes. This is all new for her. She was especially embarrassed by the way she looked, hair a mess on top of her head in a bun, and flannel pajamas and she can't even begin to think about her face since she has been coughing and sneezing all day. "_Sorry I'm such a mess._" She tried adjusting her hair and straightening her clothes.

Vincent couldn't help but stare at her. She never looked more beautiful to him. He grabbed her hand as she was trying to fix her hair again. "_Leave it. You look perfect._" He leaned over to kiss her forehead and hugged her.  
Catherine was too tired to fight her emotions and melted into his arms. "_Be careful, I could get you sick with you being so close._" Catherine's heart is beating so fast that it could practically jump out of her chest.  
Vincent smiled as he felt her heartbeat. He looked down at her "_I'll be ok. That just means that if I get sick...you'll have to take care of me._" He teased.  
Catherine pulled back and nudged him. "_Whatever!_"  
"_For now, I need you to sit and relax. As your bodyguard/boyfriend, I'm here to take care of you. What would you like to do?_"  
"_Hmm. Movie? I mean I rented it yesterday but never got to watch it._"  
"_Movie it is_."  
"_You don't have to do this you know. But honestly I could use the company._" A smile plays on her lips as she tells him. Sick as she is, she appreciated Vincent being with her. Honestly she was extremely disappointed that she wasn't going to see him. She was almost mad at her body for betraying her and getting sick.

Vincent headed to the living room to set up the movie and she headed to the kitchen. Catherine made Vincent a bowl of popcorn while she had poured her soup in a bowl. She hadn't eaten all day and was glad she didn't have to make herself something to eat. They sat close together and watched in silence. Catherine shivered and put down her bowl and started to get up. "I'm going to get a sweater. I'm starting to get cold. "Vincent reached out for her hand. "Here use mine, I'm not cold at all." He started to take off his crimson hoodie. She suddenly realized that she had never noticed what he wore because she never really couldn't look away from his face. He wore a grey t-shirt underneath that fit snugly, emphasizing how muscular his chest and arms were. She put on his hoodie in which she breathe in his scent.

Once she finished her soup, she placed it on her coffee table. She started coughing and leaned forward to reach for the tissues. Vincent put his bowl down and gently started to rub the small of her back. She looked back and weakly smiled at him. "_I'm sorry. I'm such a bad host"._

_"Hey you're sick. Don't worry about it." _ He assured her. "_Besides I just pretty much showed up uninvited. I could leave if you want to get some rest_".

"_I'm tired. But would you mind staying?" _She was surprised how honest she was being with him. **It must be the medicine.** She looked up at her clock and noticed the time. "_Although, I may know of somewhere a lot more entertaining than being here_".

Vincent looked at her confused.

_"Gabe's party! Just so you know his parties are EPIC!"_

_"Think I'm partied out from last night, besides there's nowhere I'd rather be right now. It's too easy to be myself around you"._

_"REALLY?" She squealed as she covered her mouth and couldn't believe her reaction._

Vincent cupped her face and moved a strand of hair over her ear. He gazed into her eyes.

_ "Look, like I said I'm where I want to be."_

He reached over to her and pulled her close. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Catherine surrendered to his touch, she rested her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was soothing. The medicine is now taking its effect. Vincent looked down and watched her fall asleep. He place his head gently on top of hers and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Vincent woke up to Catherine stirring in his arms. He noticed that the movie has ended and the main menu is on the screen. He turned off the TV and held her closer.

"_Vincent_". She sighed quietly then moved restlessly. She was still asleep, probably dreaming.

Is she dreaming about me?

For a second, all he could think about was the idea of kissing her. Her lips looked soft and warm. So perfect. He hated that they had met under these circumstances. He knew his time here in NY was ending soon. If this deal doesn't go well, he would have to return home and may never come back. He is dedicated to his work and will never just drop everything and carelessly move to NY for someone. Or would he? **If she asked me, Would I?** He's conflicted within himself. Even at previous relationships, he always acted with his head and the only time he let his heart decide, he was let down. He's built this wall for about a year now, but in a span of less than 24 hours it crumbles every time she's around. **I can't**. It was comical to him that he is having this argument with himself. He thought back to what JT said and realized that if he shut her out he may not get this chance again. He was overthinking it. He's not even sure that it him she wants.

"_Vincent? You're still here. Sorry I fell asleep on you_." Her jade eyes catching his. She got up and stretched her arms.

"_Uh yeah. It's no big deal. Listen I don't mean to rush out. But I really have to get going_." He wasn't going to stay there any longer nor does he want talk to her about it. Until he figures this out, he needed to be away from her. He really couldn't afford any distractions right now and until he makes up his mind, that's all she is, a distraction. He quickly headed for the door.

Catherine rushed over to him and started to take off his hoodie. "_Keep it. I'll get it from you another day._" It was an excuse for him to see her again.

As he was started walking again, she called out.

"_Vincent_"

Every time she says his name his heart skips a beat.

"_Yeah_"

"_Be careful out there._" She said with concern in her voice.

"_I will. Get better ok_."

"_Right._" She gave him a smile and closed her door.

Catherine headed to her bedroom still groggy. She needed all the rest she can get to survive the rest of the week.

**- Wednesday****Evening. -**

"_Cat?! Are you ready? We have to leave like, NOW!_" Tess called out as she opened her door. She offered to drop off the men at the airport as they were leaving today. The two were catching a late flight back to LA. She and JT has been spending every single moment they can together. Catherine was happy for her and was in some way thankful that she was preoccupied otherwise she would have to play 20 questions with her daily regarding what is going on with her and Vincent. She didn't even realize that today was the first time they talked when she asked her to go with her since she texted her sat morning.

"_Give me a sec!_" as she put Vincent's hoodie in a paper bag. She doesn't know what to expect because she hasn't spoken or seen him since Saturday night. She didn't have his number but she could've gotten it easily if she really wanted to. She couldn't help but recall what happened that night. She definitely surprised herself, normally she's a lot more guarded. She would've never cuddled with him let alone let herself fall asleep in his arms. She closed her eyes and remembered what it felt like to be held close. Circumstances were different then. She didn't want to be alone and she didn't want anyone else. She spent most of the week trying not to think about him at all. She didn't want to get her hopes up just to be let down but there's an undeniable pull between them ever since the first time they met.

Tess drove as fast as she was able in the NY traffic. They pulled up to the Hotel and found the two standing by the curb. The two guys got in the car and placed their bags in the middle seat. Catherine looked back and handed Vincent the bag with his sweater who was sitting behind Tess. "Here you go. Didn't want you to forget it. Thanks again for letting me use it." She gave him a weak smile while trying to scrutinize his face. His expression was almost unreadable.

"_Yeah. Thanks._" He answered. There was a distant look in his eyes.

"_So cat, guess what?_" JT spoke as he felt the awkwardness, "_If __Friday goes well, we should be back in a week. So I'm hoping we can hang out and catch up. Didn't really see much of you._"

"_Hmm. Yeah. I'll be on vacation hopefully. Besides you were a lil …. What's the word? Busy? While u were here_" she joked looking over at Tess.

Vincent sat back and close his eyes. He is still trying to fight the overwhelming feeling that went over him when he saw Catherine. His heart started beating rapidly and his stomach has been in knots that he can't shake off and haven't stopped. All week he tried desperately to concentrate on work but was engrossed by the thought of her, her scent, her face and the way she felt in his arms. Now here he is in the final hours before leaving her, and all he wants was to feel her lips against his.

They finally reached the airport. They got there a little early so they parked the car because Tess didn't want to leave JT yet. Tess and JT got out and started walking to the terminal. Vincent opened her door and shut it softly behind her.

"_Can we talk for a second? I'd like to say some things before I leave._" He whispered.

Catherine nodded and gazed intently into his eyes.

"_I've been in a battle with myself trying to figure out what **THIS** between us means to me since that night when I came to your apartment_" Vincent confessed breaking the silence. He was letting his heart do the talking.

"_Vincent, I.._"

"_Please let me finish, before I lose the courage." He protested." I thought I had everything figured out. Then I met you. when i saw you outside the elevator, ive never seen someone so perfect. All I want is to know what it would be like to be with you and give you the best of me but I don't know how to do that if we are apart. The only thing I am sure of at this moment is that I will miss you and I want to see where this goes. I want to know if we do feel something more that we at least try to give it a chance. I needed to be honest with you because I can't leave today without you knowing the truth about how I feel._"  
He let out his breath. "_I'm sorry if this is too much_". He gently cupped her face with both of his hand and caressed her cheeks. He placed his forehead on hers and stared in her eyes. "_You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I can wait until..._" He stopped as she reached up and put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. He could feel the warmth of her breath brushing on top of his lips. He saw a twinkle in her eye the next thing he knows, she pressed her lips against his.  
The kiss was gentle. Soft. Loving. They breathed their souls into each other and in that split second, they both knew that it made their need for one another grow. They both trembled in each other's arms. Once the kiss was over it felt like it was just beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

_ **Thanks for all the follows and reviews. Things are about to get complicated soon. Sorry it took too long to update_**

Catherine slightly backed away from him gazing into his eyes. She started to feel guilty because there's so many things that she wants to say to him but she can't find th words and wasn't exactly sure when it happened. Or even when it started. All she knew for sure was that right here and now, she was starting to feel something and this whole time all she could pray that he was feeling the same way.

"_Wow_" the words escaped Vincent's lips, still with his eyes closed, savoring the kiss.

"_I agree_". That was a kiss that they both have been longing to have.

"_What are you guys doing?! Hurry up!_" Tess screamed from the other side of the parking lot.

Catherine and Vincent startled, jump out of each other's arms. Both with red cheeks, hand in hand, started walking towards their two friends.

He looked over at her mischievously, "_Soo. Since we got that out of the way, does this mean you'll give me your number?_"

Catherine giggled. She pulled out her phone "_Give me yours and I'll call you so you have it._"

They exchanged numbers and now standing in front JT and Tess at the terminal.

"_I already checked us in buddy_." JT said as he handed Vincent his boarding pass. "_Alright guys, I guess we'll be seeing you soon_".

"_Not soon enough!_" Tess sighed as she launches herself over to JT and hugged him.

Catherine gently cupped his face,"_ I guess this is.. See you later?_"

"_Yeah. I guess so_" he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. "_Don't forget about me._".

"_Oh before I forget, keep this._" He handed her the bag with the sweater. "_Think of my arms around you when you wear it._"

"_Cheesy much_" Tess laughed out loud as she took a pic of the two.

Vincent ignored her and kissed Catherine on her cheek. "_Until I see you again._" he whispered in her ear. "_And I want a copy of that pic, Tess_." as he pointed at her and started laughing.

JT and Vincent headed on to the security gate and waved to the girls. The girls waved back and turned to leave the airport.

"_Did you guys figure it out?_" Tess couldn't help but pry.

"_Yeah, we are going to see where it takes us.. Take it one day at a time._" She smiled

"_Good for you cat, you two are very alike and I'm glad to see you happy again._"

**-NEXT DAY-**

**_LOS ANGELES_**

"_Hey. Did u need to change for tonight?_" Vincent looked up to find JT's head peeking in the doorway of his office. He completely lost track of time and considering in 30 min. they have a meeting with their lawyers to finalize the contract for their NY location. "_Uh don't think so, is this ok?_" Vincent looked down at his midnight blue suit. Single breasted, and the shirt is white, with grey stripes running up it. The tie is back, solid and sleek. He wore blue oxfords that matched. He was glad woke up early today and decided on the suit. "_Ok big guy, I'll meet you in the car in 15._" JT abruptly closed his door. Vincent gathered the stacks of paperwork that they needed. He looked over at his phone and a smile formed on his lips.

**Good luck today. Hope all goes well. Catherine.**

**Thanks. You just made my day. Vincent**

Vincent's heart flew. She seems to know what to say and when to say it to get him through the day. He cherished every single text and phone calls they've had since they last saw each other. His nervousness was now gone and instead he's beaming with confidence. He looked himself in the mirror and straightened up his suit. He needed to make sure everything goes through smoothly so he can head back to NY to see Catherine, maybe eventually move there.

"_Let's do this!_" he shouted at JT as they both got in the car laughing.

**_NEW YORK_**

"_I know that smile._" Tess' eyebrows shot up as she looked at Catherine. She snatched her phone to look at the message. "_Aww you made his day_ "Tess teased. Catherine couldn't hide her now red cheeks, "_Hey! That's private._" She giggled.

"_So I hear if it all goes well, they should be in town by the start of next week. Good timing too. Just in time for our vacation, which by the way we still need to plan. We should go up to Gabe's cabin if he's not using it._"

Someone was suddenly standing in between the two ladies desk."_Hi. The front desk sent me over here. Delivery for Ms. Chandler._" A delivery man stands in front of her with 2 dozen long stemmed white roses in a vase. "_That's me_." Catherine looked at him shocked.

"_Can you please sign for it?_", as he gently placed the vase on her desk and handed her a clipboard and a pen.

"_Thank you._" She smiled at him

She looked over at Tess whose jaw dropped in shock. "_OMG Cat those are beautiful…wait why white? Shouldn't those be red?"_

"_There's a note_!" Catherine reached for the little envelope hidden inside the bouquet.

_How sweet! He didn't have to do this!_ Catherine couldn't believe that Vincent would send her flowers.

**Cat. Sorry. Truce. Dinner? Evan**

She read the note and dropped it on the floor. Good thing that she didn't pick up the phone to call or text Vincent.

Tess rushed over and picked it up. She looked at her bug-eyed. "_Are you still talking to him?_" she exclaimed.

Catherine shook her head. "_No. He called to apologize about the party a week ago and he texted a couple of times after that but I never responded. I guess he need to do something to get my attention. He knows that I have a boyfriend…well you know fake boyfriend. Tess, what do I do?_"

"_Clearly DOUCHE is not over you. Don't entertain him Cat._"

"_You're right. Ugh._ "She groaned in frustration.

Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate. **EVAN. ** She picked up the phone and before she can say anything he interrupted.

"_Look, I just want to know that you forgive me for being such an asshole. I realize now what I did wrong and I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened between us._"

"_Ok Evan. I forgive you._" She rolled her eyes.

"_Thanks Cat! Dinner then?_"

"_No!. Look I'm in a relationship right now can u please respect that?_" she said angrily.

"_Yes. But I'm hoping someday we can be friends again. Talk to you later, Cat._" Evan sounded defeated and just disconnected the line.

"_Well thankfully that's over it?_" Catherine sighed. "_I guess he just wanted to know that I forgave him_" she explained.

"_I take it he will leave you alone from now on._" Tess asked

"_Let's hope so. So about this vacation…._"

**_LOS ANGELES_**

Clink!

"_Congratulations are in order! 6 more days and back to NY! Have you told Cat yet?_"

"_No not yet. I'm thinking on flying out a day early and surprising her. Any way you can hold down the fort for me?_"

"_Seize the day buddy…seize the day…Yes I can cover for you. You need help getting set up?"_

Before Vincent can answer, he felt two hands cover his eyes, "_Guess Who?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**-i've noticed that i screwed up on my timeline so i updated it. THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME AND ALL THE KIND WORDS AND REVIEWS. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER-**

**LOS ANGELES**

"_Tori! Hey. What are you doing here?_" Vincent asked but wasn't really surprised to see her. She had been calling and texting him since she got back in town.

Tori Winsor was a model that Vincent met as part of casting for their ad campaign. They've been to dinner once although he never saw her as anything more than a friend but he would be lying if he didn't admit that she was attractive. Tori had long wavy red hair, about 5'7 and was very fit. She had long toned legs that could go on for miles. She was also never shy about her intentions with him since they first met. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a big hug. "_Hey! I'm back. I moved back. I knew I'd find you here. _" She turned over to JT, "_well, aren't you glad to see me?_"

JT looked at her. "_No not really. What are you doing here?_"

"_Oh JT! You're such a clown. I'm back from Milan. I just finished a shoot there and well I figured since I've done most of Europe I needed a break and come back home._"

'_You're right about "doing" most of Europe_" He mumbled.

Vincent chuckled under his breath and finished the last of his drink. "Well it was nice seeing you. I think I'm done for the night.". He asked the bartender for their tab and handed him his credit card.

"_Leaving so early? I thought maybe we can hang out_" Tori stood infront of Vincent and traced his lips with her finger.

"_Uh yeah. I need to head into the office early to do some.. work._" Vincent jumped off his bar stool and put on his jacket. He needed an excuse to get away from her without being rude. He started looking for JT and saw him by the door. "_Well I gotta go. JT is already out the door. Nice seeing you Tori._" But he knew that she would find a way to see him again.

"_What do you mean he sent her flowers? Are you sure?_" JT had stepped out of the pub so he can hear Tess on the phone. He didn't want Vincent to overhear their conversation. Tess had texted him earlier about Catherine receiving flowers from Vincent but when she realized that it wasn't from him, she decided to do damage control. JT then called her to find out what was going on.

"_Look I thought it was from him, so that's why I gave you a hard time but it was from Evan. He even sent her more at her apartment and a damn stuffed animal._"

"_Evan?! That guy never gives up, doesn't he?_" JT said stiffening up and upset. He remembered Evan at Gabe's party talking about how he wanted to get Catherine back. He thought he was just drunk so both Tess and him didn't take him seriously. They didn't tell Catherine because he was just acting like a drunken ass.

Vincent walked up and heard JT. His heart began to beat fast and filled with jealousy. "_What's the deal with Evan? Is he bothering Catherine again?_" He asked worried. **This guy is a tool. Why hasn't she said anything to me? Does she want him back?.** The alcohol got his mind racing and he can feel the walls that she crumbled building back up.

JT put up his finger indicating for Vincent to be quite as he listened to Tess over the phone.

"_I know. And I think I talked her into meeting him for coffee. All she wants is to get rid of him. She said she'd call after that. Please don't tell Vincent._" She begged him hoping to not betray her friend.

"_Too late! He's right here. One sec._" JT responded and turned to Vincent." _She's fine. Nothing's going on. Don't worry about it big guy. Let's go home._" He hailed for a cab and got back on the phone. "_Alright Tess, just let me know ok. I'll talk to you later._"

Vincent hesitated. He knew JT was lying to him and didn't really feel like going home. "_You go ahead. I'll walk home._"

JT didn't bother to persuade with him. He knew that when Vincent has that certain look in his eye, there was no arguing with him. That look of stubbornness and anger. He knew that he needed space to think. At this point, all he hoped is that Vincent wouldn't do anything irrational and impulsive. "_Fine. Call me if you need anything. Don't stay out too late._"

As JT stepped in the cab, Vincent started to walk towards his apartment. He lived around 7 blocks away which would give him enough time to clear his head. He was a lil intoxicated so he walked in a slow pace. He found a bench and decided to sit. He pulled out his phone and dialed Catherine's number. **Straight to voicemail. Nothing to worry about my ass, JT.** In a way, he knew he was overreacting and the alcohol is definitely not helping him think with a straight mind. He didn't want to go home nor does he want to be around JT right now either. He had a feeling he was lying to him too. His thoughts suddenly went to Catherine and Evan kissing. He remembered the rage he felt when he kissed her at the party. He suddenly felt betrayed and couldn't understand why they wouldn't tell him about what is going on. **Is she lying to me? Is JT covering up for her?**He let the emotion take over him and he got up and started heading back to the pub. He opened the door and found what he was looking for. He walked towards the back, "_Hey Tori, how about a drink?_"

**NEW YORK**

"_I can't believe that I'm doing this. Tess is right. I need to do this._" She looked at herself one more time at the mirror. She had on jeans and T-shirt and her converse. She was looking for a sweater when she spotted the paper bag at the bottom of her closet. She took it out and put on Vincent's sweater. Evan kept calling her phone again after they spoke, so Catherine decided to meet him to put this issue to rest. It was already late so they decided to meet for coffee at the local diner. He had sent another two dozen roses to her house and a stuffed Eeyore from the Disney store. He was always very generous on giving her gifts but not to this extent. She reached for her keys and left the apartment. The cold air hit her face and the smell of Vincent's cologne filled the air. She was glad that she didn't get a chance to wash his sweater so she could bask in his scent. She pulled out her phone and checked if he has called. It was just set on her home screen so she put her phone back in the pocket of the hoodie. She felt a twinge of guilt about going out with Evan. She wanted to let Vincent know that it was just something she needed to do so she could stop him from bothering her, but at the same time she really didn't feel the need to explain her every move to him either. It's not like they were in a relationship, but she knew she will tell him. She gripped his sweater and closed her eyes. She missed him so much.

"_Ding!_" The bell hanging by the door at the diner rang as she stepped in. She look around and saw Evan with another bouquet of now red roses on the table next to him. She rolled her eyes. **Pathetic**_. _She composed herself as she walked towards him. She sat across the booth from him and smiled.

"_Hi Evan._"

"_Where's the boyfriend?_" He looked around and back towards the door.

"_Really?_" She started to get up with an irritated look on her face.

"_Stop. I'm just kidding. I'm surprised he let you come alone. I'm sorry! I use to make you laugh, you know._" He lightly tugged on her hand for her to sit back down.

"To be honest, this is exhausting. I'm exhausted. What is it that you want from me?" she slumped down back in the chair.

Catherine saw the waitress heading over to the table. "_Good evening, what can I get for you?_'

"_Can I please get a hot chocolate.._"

"_With mini marshmallows_" Evan finished for her." _And I would like a coffee please. Thank you._"

"_Coming right up._" She smiled at both of them and picked up the menu that was placed in the middle of the table.

They sat in silence just looking at each other. "_Catherine, I.._" He was interrupted with the waitress setting down their drinks. "_Enjoy_" she said as she stepped away.

"_Look, I know I've been a total asshole. I'm really sorry for what I did Cat. I should've appreciated you more. The reason I wanted to see you was to tell you,_ "he paused and swallowed hard,"_ tell you that I want you back. I love you and i need you back. I realized what I lost when we broke up and I want to make it up to you. Please Catherine give me another chance. "_He pleaded with her. She can almost see tears coming from his eyes.

Catherine took a deep breath. She looked at him and saw nothing more than, maybe even, a friend. She almost feels bad that she doesn't feel anything when he basically confessed his love for her. She doesn't even remember him saying he loved her when they dated. She knew she needed to let him down easily.

"_Evan, look I_" she started to say softly, "_I'm sorry things didn't work between us. I've moved on. I'm with Vincent now and I'm hoping you can respect that._"

"_So I guess there's nothing I can really do to get you back huh Catherine?_"

"_No, I'm sorry. Evan. Look it's getting late and I really have to go._"

Evan took out his wallet and grabbed a couple of bills and set it down on the table. "_I understand. Thanks Catherine for meeting me. I guess I just needed to see you and hear it from your lips that it's really over. I'm going to miss you. Keep in touch ok._"

Catherine nodded her head. They both started to get up and Evan leaned in for a hug. It was gentle and friendly and she hoped that he would finally move on. "_Here, these are for you._" As he handed her the roses. She softly laughed and smiled at him. They both walked together to the door.

"_Goodnight Evan_" she waved as she started walking home. He got into his car and went the opposite direction. She reached for her phone but she couldn't feel it in the pocket**. Darn, it must have fallen off**. She started walking towards the diner and she saw the waitress coming out the door. "_I think you left your phone. I found it on the floor at the booth._" The waitress handed her the phone and she noticed that it had died. "_Thank you so much._" She smiled at her.

Catherine finally made it to her apartment and rushed to plug in her phone. She headed to her bathroom to get ready for bed. She looked back to her phone and when it finally turned on she saw a missed call from Vincent about 10 mins ago. She hit redial. **_Straight to voicemail. Oh well. Ill just call him tomorrow_**_._ She was extremely exhausted with the whole Evan thing that she really didn't feel like talking. She got in her bed and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait. Life happened and ****everything****is back to "normal". Please leep reviewing and giving inputs. I love them! thanks again. :)**

**LOS ANGELES**

"_So fill me in. I haven't seen you since Heather's party and we've hardly talked._" Gabe sat down next to Catherine at their usual booth in the coffee shop, something they've done once a month to catch up.

_"__Yeah I know. You've been pretty busy with work. Nothing much really" _she grabbed a hold of the warm cup of coffee infront of her.

_"__Anything happen with you and victor?"_

Catherine looked at him confused. "_Vincent? Umm no. not really. We kissed right before we left and that's about it. We are just seeing where it goes. I mean he's in LA and I'm here so nothing much we can really do."_ She couldn't help but let out a smile.

_"__Be careful Cat. I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt again."_

_"__I know. I will. Just that I've never felt this way about anyone. It's strange you know. I'm normally pretty guarded but with him its like my walls just collapses. I'm kinda scared._"

"_The heart wants what the heart wants. I really hope it works out for you._" He gave her a sympathetic look.

"_Thanks._" Catherine nodded at Gabe and took a sip of her coffee.

A sudden noise made the two jumped in the booth and they both looked out the window. "_Hey you two! Missed me?_ "Tess said as she was knocking on the window from the outside of the coffee shop. She came in the door and quickly ran over to them and gave each of them a hug.

"_So how are you guys?_" Tess asked as she grabbed Catherine's croissant and took a bite.

"_Hey!_"

"_Sorry babe. I'm really not in the mood to stand in that big line._" She pointed at the counter. Catherine looked up. The coffee shop that was once empty is now filled with various types of people in line to start their day.

"_Fair enough. I'm good. Trying to survive the rest of this work week._" Catherine answered. "_How about you?_"

"Its been a drag. _ I can't wait to see JT. I think they are coming in town this weekend and vacay starts next week. Which by the way_" Tess paused turning to Gabe.

"_What do you want Tess?" _Gabe knew the tone and the look that Tess gave him which normally happens when she wants something. Catherine introduced her to him about 3 yrs. ago and they were all inseparable since day one. He knew almost all of the girl's ways of getting what they want..from him atleast.

"_We were thinking_", Tess nudged Catherine "_that if you're not using the Cabin, if we could borrow it for a couple of days_."

"_If that's ok. If not we can plan something else_." Catherine added.

"_No. I'm going out of town next week for a conference anyways. You guys can borrow it. Please take care of it. No crazy parties.. Well not without me._"

"_Thanks dude!_" Tess grabbed her phone and started texting." Going to let JT know. Cat, are you going to invite Vincent?"

"_Not sure. Haven't talked to him yet._" She said with a sadness in her voice.

"_Maybe he's just busy finishing up work._" She said quickly. She is worried and conflicted on whether or not to tell Catherine that she slipped up on JT and Vincent overheard their conversation. She needed to check with JT on what's going on. "_He'll call Cat, don't worry._"

"_Oh I know. No big deal. Not like we're together._" Catherine dug in her purse and looked at her phone. **Nothing. Hmm. **"_Alrighty. I gotta head in the office. I love you both, and Tess call me sometime this weekend ok. One more week til vacay!_" She waved and stepped out of the café headed to the office. She had a lot of work piled up that she has to work on a Saturday. She dug in her purse again and dialed Vincent's number. **Voicemail. "Hi Vincent, its Catherine. Hope the meeting went well yesterday. Talk to you later. Have a good day." **An uneasy feeling came over her and she can't seem to shake it. She decided to walk down central park on her way to the office to clear her head. **Hopefully he calls. **She was getting emotionally attached, and right now she's alright with that.

**New York**

Vincent tried to open his eyes. **Ugh. My head is pounding. How long have I been asleep? ** He opened his eyes, blinked and shut them again. His mind was still fuzzy and what happened last night was something he didn't want to remember, infact he doesn't remember much from last night. Still with his eyes closed, he tried to get up but felt an arm laid across his chest.

**Oh god! Please tell me I didn't.** He slowly peeked out of his left eye and saw Tori asleep next to him.

**Crap.** He carefully tried to move her arm so he can get out of bed without waking her up. He was scared to look down afraid what he would find. **Thank god! **He still had his clothes on, even his shoes. He tried again to remember as much as he can from last night. He clearly can remember being upset about the Catherine/Evan situation. He also knew that he went back to the pub and hung out with Tori, what he doesn't seem to recall is leaving the pub and ending up in her bed. He stood at the foot of her bed, looking for his jacket and hopefully any clues that they may have done anything he was going to regret. He quietly headed for the front door.

As he tried to turn the knob on her front door to leave the apartment, "_VINCENT!"_ Tori called out to him. He stopped in his tracks. **SHIT! **He tried to walk quietly to her living room but as he looked up, she stood in the doorway of her bedroom with her arms crossed and a sly grin on her face. "_Trying to run out on me already. After last night you can atleast buy me breakfast"_

_"__Uh Yeah..About last night..What happened?" _he reluctantly asked scratching his head. He was almost afraid on what the answers may be.

_"__You really don't remember do you? This could be fun." _ She giggled and stood right infront of him, so close he can feel the warmth of her breath against his lips. _"Let me ask you this, when you came back to the pub and looked for me, what DID you expect would happen last night?_ She winked and moved forward with her eyes on his lips.

"_Uh..Uh.._" he stuttered moved back and ended up losing his balance and is now sitting on her couch.

Tori jumped on his lap and put her arms around his neck. "_Relax. Well at first you wanted to talk but it was kind of hard to hear at the pub so you suggested we go somewhere a lil bit more comfortable. I offered my place and we got into a cab and ended up here. You kept talking about an Evan and Catherine._"

He couldn't help but smile to know that he was still thinking about her.

"_Ok. How did we end up on your bed?_"

"_Well, you said your head was spinning and needed to lay down. We kissed goodnight and you passed out_."

"_Kissed? Huh. So we didn't…_"

"_You wish. On the contrary of what you've heard about me, I'm a good girl. You know I want you but I'm definitely worth more than a one night stand. Beside all you kept talking about was Catherine." She said sticking her tongue out and made a sour face when she said her name. She stood up from his lap," So Mr. Vincent Keller, you have nothing to worry about except where you are taking me to breakfast_."

He let out his breath that he didn't realize that he had been holding.

He grabbed his phone to check the time.

**Catherine – Missed Call (2)**

**Catherine - Voicemail**

**JT – Text Message – Where are you - 5:45AM**

It was already 11:20am. "_Hey Tori. I'm going to rain check on that breakfast. Its late and I need to go to …_"

**"**_Work ... I know you mentioned it last night._"

"_Yeah. I'll talk to you later_" He ran out the door before Tori can try to stop him again.

Vincent headed out the street and hailed for a cab. **JT is going to kill me. **He lied. He didn't have to work but he didn't want to be around her either. He got the out of the cab and rushed into his building. Before he walked in their front door, he decided to straighten out his clothes and brushed his fingers through his hair. **Why do I feel like I'm about to do a walk of shame? I need to get my own place. **He chuckled to himself. They decided to be roommates when they started their business ad so far have lived together since then. He opened the door, "_JT, are you here?"_ His voice echoed through the room.

"_Where the hell have you been?"_ He stopped and examined Vincent from head to toe. "_You're alive. I've been worried sick. I ran out of TUMS and had to get more!_"

"_Honestly, I spent the night at Tori's house. Nothing happened between us…ok…I might have kissed her goodnight. But that was it" _He blurted out defensively with his arms in the air. "O_ther than that I passed out on her bed and woke up and headed home."_

JT looked at him stunned with his mouth open. He shook his head " _So let me get this straight, you went back to the pub and hung out with her. You KISSED her and spent the night at her apartment, let alone her BED. Did I get that right?"_

_"__Well now that you said it like that, It sounds really BAD." _ He sat down and put his head down. _"Honestly JT, I don't what the hell I was thinking. I just got really upset and jealous about the Catherine/Evan thing and then I felt that you were not telling me the everything…and I was drunk."_

_"__NO,NO" _JT shook his head and looked at Vincent_,"IM DRUNK is not an excuse and its not going to cut it. Maybe the former, but definitely not the latter."_

_"__I feel like shit! Like I cheated on her or something. _"Vincent said with sadness in his voice."_ I called her last night and it went straight to voicemail and then the images of her kissing him started seeping in my head and that's why I went back to the pub. She apparently called me back 10 mins after but I never realized my phone rang. Only if I got that call, I could've avoided last night with Tori" _the sound of regret can be heard in his voice.

JT sighed, "_Honestly, you become irrational and impulsive when you're angry. Its like you turn into this beast that feeds on adrenaline and rage". _He said sympathetically. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"_What's with the glasses?"_ Vincent said distracted by his friend's sudden change in appearance.

"_I ran out of contacts. I was going to use the yellow ones we bought but it's not very professional and its really creepy." _He chuckled.

_"__I'm really an ass huh?"_

_"__Not going to argue with you there…So are you going to tell her?"_

_"__JT I don't know if I should tell her or not. I feel like I've already messed this up and we haven't even started. I don't want to lie to her. I want to be completely honest. Please don't say anything to Tess about this. If she's going to hear it from someone, I want it to be me"_

Vincent looked at his phone one last time. He didn't have the courage to call her and hear her voice. At this point, he doesn't really care about anything else except seeing Catherine in person in less than a week and telling her what he had done. Hoping she can forgive him and they can move forward.

**Hey. Sorry. It's been busy around here. Heading down there this Friday. Can't wait to see you. V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright beasties. Here is the next one. Hope you like it. Please keep with the reviews. This one was particularly hard for me to write.**

* * *

"_Heather!" _Catherine shrieked as she picked up her phone.

_"__Hey Cat, I can't talk that long. I was wondering if you're free Friday. My firm is throwing a charity event and I was wondering if you can go. I won't be working but they expect me to attend so we can actually hang out. I also want you to meet someone. I know it's the start of your vacation, so I'm hoping you don't have set plans yet._

**A party? Again? Well atleast she'll be there. **"_No I don't have any plans. I can't wait!" _Catherine tried to sound as excited as she could over the phone.

_"__Thanks again sis. It's a black tie event and I'll send a car for you at your place and I'll meet you there. Love you!"_

_"__Love you too!"_

**FRIDAY**

"_Car is here._" Tess called out. They had just finished getting ready and was both taking a final look at themselves before heading out the door. Tess wore her hair down in soft curls that cascaded down her face. She opted for a red strapless dress that ran to the bottom of her knees. A silk white scarf was wrapped around her waist, held by a silver pendant on her left side. She wore white pumps, a white cross body purse, and a simple diamond necklace that hung low. "_Wow, cat you look amazing! Vincent will die._" Catherine swept her hair back gathered in the back of her head in a ponytail. She wore a very sexy one shoulder form fitting little black dress that ended a couple of inches just above her knees. The top half was made entirely of black lace. She finished it off with red pumps, a red clutch, and a small red oval pendant that hung from a thin necklace around her neck.

The two headed downstairs and got in the car. As they were sitting in the car, Tess turned to Catherine. "_So Cat, now that they are moving here, are you and Vincent going to try to take it to the next level_?"

"We_ haven't really talked about it, or anything really. We've both been pretty busy with work_." Catherine looked down and was playing with the pendant on her necklace. She was extremely nervous about seeing him tonight. "_We've texted all week mostly how our day was and that's all. He seems really distant. Something is off Tess, I can sense it._"

Tess reached out and squeezed Catherine's hand. "_It's going to be ok. You'll see. I bet it's just stress with work that's all."_

As they pulled up at the party the two men were standing outside waiting for them. "_Hey handsome_!" Tess called out as they got out of the car.

JT and Vincent heard Tess' voice and turned around. JT ran over to Tess and picked her up off the ground. "_I missed you." _The two gave each other a quick kiss and JT put her back down. He reached over to Catherine and gave her a quick hug. "_Good to see you Cat. You look amazing!". _Catherine giggled, "_Thanks JT. You look handsome yourself." _She turned over to Vincent who was still frozen where he stood. He gulped hard as he saw Catherine. Her beauty took his breath away. **Wow. How the hell did I almost mess this up?**

**"**_Hi. Been a while."_ Catherine looked up at Vincent. **Gosh he's gorgeous. I've missed him so much. **She can't help but lose herself again in his eyes.

"_Hi Catherine. You look beautiful. Id really like to ..."_

_"__OMG. You two look like Brangelina!" _JT exclaimed interrupting Vincent and everyone started laughing.

"_Hey guys. Ready?" _ Heather walked up behind them with her date. "_Guys meet Matthew" _She went down the line and introduced him.

They headed inside the Hotel. They walked through the hallways and went inside the ballroom. As Heather led them to their table, she pulled Catherine aside, _"are you and Evan ok?_"

"_I think so. We've talked and I do believe we both have closure. Why?_" She looked at her with both confusion and concern.

"_Well he's invited so I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, and I thought since Vincent was going to be here, you guys can still play the bf/gf card. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. Will you forgive me?_

Catherine reached out and gave her a hug. "_It's ok. I'm not upset at all."_

As Catherine sat back down next to Vincent, he leaned over "_Is everything ok?" Catherine nodded in response. "Ok good. Listen, umm after the party I was wondering if we could maybe go somewhere, just the two of us, I wanted to talk to you about something."_

_"__Um ok. That's fine." _Catherine noticed that Vincent wasn't himself. He seems distracted and very troubled around her. He would hardly look at her and he didn't even give her a hug. It was almost like he was repulsed by her. She didn't understand. Here's a guy who is she completely crazy about and since they last saw each other seemed to be as well, but now nothing, no chemistry. The twinkle that she saw in his eyes every time they would look at each other was gone. She desperately wanted to know what was wrong, she immediately wanted to blame herself. **What did I do? Did I text or call too much? Maybe he needs space. Maybe he found someone else? **She needed reassurance that they were ok. That he still felt the same way. She couldn't take the silence anymore so she got up from her seat and sat next to Tess. There were two empty seats in the table since it was set up for8 and there was only 6 in their party. One was probably for Gabe and the other for his date. Her leaving the table didn't seem to affect Vincent at all. He just sat there with his hands on his lap staring ahead.

"_Hey, can I hang out here for a bit? It's getting really uncomfortable over there._" Catherine whispered to Tess as she slumped down the chair.

'_'__Is everything ok? You don't seem to be yourself tonight. You were so excited to see him and now you probably have said one word and awkward._"

"_He's the one that's awkward. Everything was fine and now it's like he doesn't seem to want to be in the same room as me._" She looked down and looked back at Vincent. She caught his eye and he quickly looked away. "_Ok that's it. We are talking about this now._"

"_Talking about what now?_" Catherine ignored Tess' question and left her stumped. She quickly walked over to Vincent and grabbed his arm.

"_Walk with me?_' She said with a smile, trying to hide her frustration with him. He got up without saying a word and let her lead the way. She led them out to the ballroom to the now empty hallway.

"_Ok, talk. What's going on? Is everything ok? You seem so distant and I don't know if it's me and ..._"

Vincent stopped listening. He's been holding back all night trying to control himself because the guilt from last Friday is driving him insane. He needed to tell her but all he's wanted to do ever since he saw her tonight was to hold her and kiss her. He looked down at her stumbling through words trying to figure out what to say and he lost control. He leaned down, looked in her eyes and kissed her. Her lips felt like heaven with its warmth and softness. The kiss was soft, but urgent. He moved back and looked at her ads he cupped her face.

"_I'm so sorry. I missed you so much._" He said gently caressing her cheek.

"_But.._" She knew there's a BUT although she was still trying to regain herself from the kiss.

"_Catherine!_" That voice again. **Evan. Really? Right now?** She hesitated but turned towards Evan. "_Hi._"

**This guy again. **As Vincent turned around to face him, he noticed that he knew the woman right next to him. " _T-tori? What are you doing here?_

_"__Vince! Hey" _She let go of Evan's hand and jumped into Vincent's arms and kissed him on the cheek. "_What are you doing here?" _

_"__Wait!" _Evan looked confused. "_How do you know each other?" _

_"__I did an ad campaign for his company a while back and we've hung out a couple of times after. He's the guy I was telling you about last Friday."_

**Last Friday. **Those two distinct words echoed into Vincent's mind and saw his whole world basically falling apart infront of him. He looked over at Catherine and she was just looking at the 3 intently trying to take in everything that is going on infront of her. **What is she thinking? I need to tell her it meant nothing. **

Suddenly it was almost seemed like a light bulb went off Tori's head. "_HOLY SHIT!_" She exclaimed. "_You're the Evan and Catherine that he was talking about."_ She pointed at the two like she had just solved a mystery. She started laughing. "_Wow, small world!_"

"_Wait ... What? How were you with him on Friday? And Vincent is Catherine's boyfriend._"

Catherine just stood in shock on everything going on. This Tori is going to expose her lie about Vincent. And she tried to think back about Friday night. **I had dinner with Evan Friday. Is she the reason he didn't answer my call?**

**_"_**_How do you know each other?" _Vincent looked at Tori scratching his head.

"_You have nothing to worry about sweetheart." _She walked closer to him again and ran her hand down his chest. She cupped the right side of his face, _"Evan is my cousin and he invited me to come to LA for a week since I'm back in town. It was all last minute. But I'm glad he did, since you're here."_

"_Wait. This is the guy who you were with Friday night. The guy you kissed and spent the night?_' Evan shouted at Tori. He then turned to Vincent and got close to his face. "_Why the hell are you making out with my cousin if you are with her?" _He pointed at Catherine who is now clearly standing frozen in shock with Evan's word.

Vincent looked over at Catherine, "_I can explain"._ He rushed over and gently grabbed her in for a hug. He didn't want to let go because it might be the last time he will hold her again. He slightly backed away to look at her. He can see the hurt in her eyes. They are now filling with tears and betrayal as she looked up at him.

Catherine felt like someone stabbed her in her heart. **How could he? I mean I know we are not together but how could he? **She would've fallen on the floor if Vincent hadn't grabbed her. Her breathing was now erratic as she tried to calm herself down. She looked at Vincent, "Could you please tell my sister and everyone else that I suddenly don't feel well. I'm going to head home." She tried to say with a straight face. "Don't worry about me ok. I'm ok. And please don't go after me" She tried to hold back the tears until she can get away from him. She didn't need him to pity her. She can go forward with this but not right now.

**I've lost her.**Vincent thought. He is heartbroken and it was all on him. Worst is that he broke her heart too.

"_Nice meeting you Tori. Evan I'll see you around." _She said as she released herself from Vincent's arms. "_I'm heading home. Not feeling well.'_

_"__Okay. Hope you feel better. Let's get to this party!" Tori said oblivious on what just happened and walked in the ballroom. _

Evan walked over to Catherine. "_This isn't over!_" he whispered to Vincent as he passed him and glared. Vincent stood defenseless and didn't respond to Evan. He knew in Evan's eyes he pretty much cheated on Catherine with Tori. "_Catherine are you ok? Do you need me to take you home?"_

_"__No I'll be fine. Thanks. Good night" _Catherine let out a smile. A smile, to keep her from crying infront of everyone. She walked away from them, leaving both Vincent and Evan in the hallway. As soon as she reached the car, her emotions erupted out of her and she let out the breath she was holding and cried.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go. Another hard chapter.A lil short i know. Had to get my daughter ready for school. Her first day is tomorrow. Sooo excited..lol. and again, thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. Suggestions are always welcome. :) #beasties #batb**

* * *

Evan stood in the hallway as Catherine walked away and looked at Vincent with disgust. "I _know the hurt that you feel right now is more than the pain you'd feel if I punched you. So I won't. My only question is why would you do that to her? I realized the mistake I made when I lost her. She's too good for anyone to hurt her like that."_ Evan shook his head at him. "_Look, I really don't know why I'm even saying this to you, but that girl cares a lot about you. I've never seen her look at me the way she looked at you. If you are able to fix this, don't ever let her go. The next time you hurt her, I will hurt you._" He threatened.

Vincent is surprised at what he said. He's a better person than he is. If it were the other way around, Evan would likely be on his way to the ER. He was right about the pain he is feeling right now. He didn't have it in him to respond except he just nodded in agreement.

"_If I was you, I'd go after her. Something i regret not doing when she walked away from me. I'll let everyone know in there that you guys left._" Evan walked off and headed in the ballroom.

Vincent leaned back against the wall and slid down to the ground. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to go after her but he wanted to respect her wishes. **I've screwed up the best thing in my life right now. All because I couldn't trust myself to trust her not to hurt me like Alex. I didn't even give her the chance.** He thought about his past relationship. Alex cheated on him because he wasn't paying enough attention according to her. He was trying to balance starting up the new company with JT and his relationship with her. He had to admit, he could've tried harder, but the signs were there and he just ignored it. But Catherine was different, he never had to try to fall for her. In fact, he was against it. But there was this undeniable pull that he felt. He needed her in his life and being that vulnerable again scared the shit out of him. It could be that he looked for an excuse because it was too good to be true. He had no one to blame but himself. He could never forget the pain in her eyes and that he was the one who caused it. She didn't even scream or get mad, she just walked away. He pulled out his phone and tried to call her. It went straight to voicemail. **She probably turned it off.** He got worried. **What if she's hurt?** He couldn't just sit there anymore. He didn't care if she would push him away. She needed to know that he would fight for her. He needed to explain. He got up and started running. He needs to see her and now.

The car pulled up infront of her door. She wiped the tears away from her face and took a deep breath. The driver opened her door and she stepped out. She reached for her keys in her purse and opened her apartment. She dropped her keys on the kitchen counter and stumbled, half blind from her swollen eyes from crying, and headed for the shower. She needed to relax. All she could think about were Evan's words that Vincent kissed Tori and spent the night at her place. She really shouldn't be upset because they aren't together. But she felt betrayed that he would do that to her and not tell her. They've talked several times after that night, he had ample opportunity to tell her. She knew she needed an explanation but wasn't sure she was really ready to hear it. Her worst fear would be that he didn't need her or care about her anymore. She brushed her fingers on her lips. She couldn't dismiss the feeling when they kissed. She knew that he still felt something for her. She kept trying to rack her brain for reasons that he would do this but eventually gave up. She leaned back in the warm water hoping that it would wash away the pieces of her shattered heart. She felt a wave of torturous feelings of losing him and the tears started coming. She tried to breathe normally, she needed to find a way to get out of what seem like a nightmare that she was in.

Vincent got out of the cab and is now infront of a familiar brownstone building. A feeling of fear rushed over his body. He didn't know if she was going to push him away, but that doesn't compare to the fear that he would lose her forever. He couldn't bear the thought of never holding her again. Never seeing her smile or hearing her laugh. He needed to know that he did everything he could to keep her. He regretted not telling her when they spoke on the phone when he was in New York, but he didn't want something like this to be discussed over the phone either. He needed to make sure she knows that it meant nothing and he was stupid. The thing that he is sure of is that he wanted to be the only man in his life.

He headed up the stairs and stood infront of her door. He didn't see any light or heard anything coming out of her apartment. **Is she not home? **He reluctantly knocked on her door and waited for a response. Nothing. He waited again.

Catherine was drying off when she heard a slight sound coming from the door. She was thinking twice about opening it. She is exhausted from tonight's events, but if she was completely honest with herself, there's only one person she would want it to be.

Vincent softly knocked at the door one more time. **Please open.** He heard sounds and her voice echoed, "_Coming!_"

Catherine quickly put on a pair of shorts and a flannel pajama top. She reached her door and took a deep breath. It took her a couple of seconds to open as she really wasn't ready to face anyone right now. She was really hoping that it would be ..."_Vincent. Hi. What are you doing here?_" She couldn't bear to make eye contact so she just kept her head low as she stepped out into the hallway. She wasn't sure that he wanted him to stay.

"_Can we talk? I need to explain what happened?_" His low voice was anxious.

"_You're kidding right?_" She grimaced. "_You had a week to tell me and I had to hear it from Evan. EVAN! My ex._" She was livid. Her voice was so loud. It's like she had become a whole different person.

"_I know. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you over the phone. I wanted to do it in person._" He said wanting to take away the agony that he sees in her eyes.

_"Vincent, we spoke EVERY DAY! I felt distanced from you. Do u know I blamed myself? That I thought I did something wrong. I know I'm to blame that I made you act like my bf, but honestly I thought we had something more than that. And why did you kiss me tonight?_"

A nervous elderly lady peeked out of her door from across the hall. "_Catherine, dear, are you ok?"_

_"I'm sorry Ms. Davis. I'm ok. Thank you."_ She smiled at her. She pulled Vincent into her apartment. She didn't want to cause a scene and worst have her neighbors in her business.

"_Sit!_" She ordered him and pointed at the couch. She stayed in the kitchen. She was breathing hard again and she needed to stop the tears that were trying to come out. She didnt want to cry infront of him. She needed to calm down. Now that he's infront of her all she feels towards him is anger.

Vincent looked back to her, "_Are you ok?_"

Catherine walked over to him and sat down. She stayed at the end of the couch avoiding all contact. "_Stop! Please stop pretending that you care about me. You want to know why I asked you to not follow me? Because I know I will be upset. Honestly Vincent, right now I'm not going to trust anything you say. I need some time to think, reevaluate what THIS is between us." _Her face soften, she felt her anger fading but the pain stayed and calmly she let out a sigh. "_Look, I know I have no right to be mad at you because you're not really my bf. I'm just really hurt. I thought we had something and most importantly I'm so confused as to why you kissed me tonight."_

_"Catherine, I'm ..." _She placed her finger on his lips as she sat closer. Her eyes are filled with tears and she tried to hold them back. A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek which he brushed off with his finger.

She decided that she was going to lay everything out and just be truthful to herself about how she really felt. If this is the last time they will speak to each other, atleast he'll know the truth. The truth which was something he wasn't able to give her._"i missed you so much. I was so excited to see hurt me Vincent. As selfish as it maybe i wanted it to not be true. I thought Evan was just saying that so i would be mad at you. When you didnt deny it then i thought that maybe Tori was the girl you wanted to be with and just couldn't tell me. __Then I got angry, angry at you for not picking me over her. I felt like a failure who would never win or deserve for you to love me. That I was someone that was always going to be just a second choice or not even a choice at all. It made me sad that what i felt made my heart physically ache. Right now, I'm asking you for some space. I need you to figure out what you want because I can't go through with something like this again. I like you Vincent, maybe a lil more, but I need to know that we are on the same page. I want you to be with someone who makes you feel the way I feel when I'm with you. Honestly, I don't want you to answer right now because as of this instant I don't even think I can believe anything that you have to say."_

She took his hand and placed it in hers. She gently squeezed it and looked in his eyes.

_"I told you how i felt because I feel like you should know. You are important in my life and I feel lost without you, but right now im just not ready to hear anything you have to say. Atleast not tonight. Tomorrow is a different day. So, if you care about me at all, you'll say goodnight and leave."_

He gently stood up and faced her. She reached out and gave him a soft hug. They walked in silence as she led him to the door.

_"Goodnight Catherine" _and he gave her a weak smile.

_"Goodnight" _and with that she closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry for how it was posted before. Hopefully this fixed it.**

**Sorry for the delay. Been a crazy month. Hope you like it, Ill try to update as often as i did before. Please let me know your thoughts about this. Thanks again for taking the time to read it :)**

* * *

Vincent stepped out of Catherine's apartment defeated. He wasn't going to argue with her because he knew that she was right. She had a right to her reaction, even if that means that he needs to wait until tomorrow or 5 years from now, he will wait and fight for her to be his. As he was leaving her apartment, he thought back to the first night that they had met. He recalled all the events from the diner to him walking her home. Suddenly, he had an idea. He took out his phone and dialed her number. Hoping that it's not too late for his call.

"_Hey Tess, I know I owe you an explanation for tonight but if you still have it, can you please send me the pic you took of Catherine and I at the airport?_"

"_What's going on Vincent? I tried to call her after Evan told me what happened and her phone was off?_" She was screaming at him that he had to back his phone away from his ear.

"_She's ok. She's home. Is there somewhere we can talk?_" he said reassuring her hoping that would help calm her down.

"_Yeah, of course, I'm with JT at your hotel. We were worried sick about that two of you. I'm glad to know that Cat is ok._" She said now at ease. She was worried when Evan walked in the ballroom shortly after Vincent and Catherine had left to go outside. He didn't tell them anything except that Cat got sick and that Vincent left with her. Tess thought it was their way of trying to sneak out, but then Tori mentioned that she spent the night with Vincent. She got worried and started freaking out and JT confessed to her what happened that night. JT and her were sitting in the room hoping one of them would call. They were on their way out to make sure the two were ok when Vincent called Tess.

Vincent stands outside the door and took a breath. He knows he was going to have to explain to Tess what happened and he was hoping that would help her get Catherine back. He opened the door and found Tess and JT sitting on the couch drinking beers.

Tess heard the door open and she looked back and was relieved to find Vincent. "_Sit!_" She commanded as she pointed on the chair.

Vincent almost chuckled but she knew Tess wouldn't take it well if he did. . She now knows why they are best friends.

"_TALK! Because right now I want to hurt you for doing that to Cat. What were you thinking? Why did you …_" She didn't realize how angry she was practically screaming at him again.

"_Let him speak Tess. I want to hear this too._" JT stopped her from asking more questions.

"_Look I'm sorry, just that she's has bad luck with a**holes and I thought you were different._" She said truthfully and sighed as she looked at him. "_What happened?_" She asked again.

Vincent sense their disappointment and explained what happened in the party.

"_Wow. Small world huh?_" JT said trying to make light of the situation.

Tess looked at him with a frown on her face. "_Really?_"

JT shrugged his shoulders and looked at Vincent, "_so what are you going to do now? How are you going to fix this?"_

_"I don't know_" he said shaking his head. "_All I know is I can't lose her because I'm..."_

_"In love with her?_" JT finished for him and he stood up with his hand in the air. "_I knew it! Tori doesn't mean shit to you! Thank god, because I almost killed you tonight"_

Vincent and Tess started laughing and then she stopped and looked at Vincent. "_Wait he is right, RIGHT?"_

_"Yes, and I need to get her back. I'm scared to death that I've lost her and I'm only holding on by a thin thread."_

_"Vincent, I'm telling you this because I care about both of you, and I want my friend to be happy. And if what you say is true, that Tori doesn't mean anything, then you need to tell her. She can be stubborn and difficult, but she really does care about you. I've never seen her happy in a long time. It really affected her when you were sort of distant that she blamed herself and questioned her worth. You need to reassure her that you want to make this work. You just need to be honest and risk on telling her how you really feel"_

Vincent nodded his head. He knew she was right._ "Thanks Tess. I may have an idea, but I'm going to need that picture."_

_"Sent"_

_"Ok 'I'll leave you too alone. I've got work to do"_he let out a smile. "_And guys, thanks for all your help tonight"._

**NEXT MORNING**

Catherine woke up the next morning and sat up staring outside her bedroom window. She grabbed a blanket and decided to sit outside on her fire escape. It was a cold morning that she felt the cold seep into her body chilling her bones. She exhaled and watched her breath turn the morning air white. She watched the clouds roll by and she wished she was one of them, going away to a far off place and forget the last 24 hours. **Why?** The question still wracked her brain. She knew she already had forgiven him for what happened but now she questions her own worth. If Vincent was capable of doing that when they aren't even officially together, then how else can she trust him if they were to be in a relationship. She sighed.

Vincent got up and left his hotel. On the way out, he purchased a single rose from the flower vendor across the street. He hailed for a cab and headed for Catherine's. There was a lil bit of traffic to which he grew impatient waiting in the car. Since she lived only a half a block away from where he was, he got out. It was when he was walking back to her apartment that he saw her sitting outside on the fire escape. He noticed her wearing his hoodie. His heart started beating fast and wished that it was him around her and not a piece of his clothing. He missed holding her and their kiss last night didn't last long enough. He headed up the steps and she was lost in her thoughts looking up in the sky that she didn't notice that he was there. "_Catherine_" He said softly hoping he didn't startle her.

She turned around and saw Vincent a couple of steps from her on the fire escape. "_W-What are you doing here?_" She gasped. She didn't expect to see him at all. He seemed like he had stayed up all night as his eyes were dropping slightly and he was still wearing what he wore last night. His hair was a mess as he tried to comb it with his fingers.

_"Well you said, tomorrow_" He said meekly at her hoping to not get a punch to the face. He had a hand hidden behind his back.

She couldn't help but smile. "_Vincent, I … "_

_"Look, I saw you sitting here and I just came to drop this off."_ He moved his hand from behind his back and he handed her a single red rose and a cd case. "_I didn't want to just leave it outside your door just in case."_

"_Thanks_." She said looking at him. Her eyes gazed upon his lips and she almost leaned over to kiss him but mentally slapped herself and she shook her head.

"_I_ _just really need to give this to you Catherine. Y-You don't have to look at it right now. Just know that everything that is in there is the truth_" he explained.

"_Uh-ok. Vincent I …_" She whispered. "_I'd like to see you later today_" She confessed.

Vincent felt like he was on cloud 9. He was hopeful that she wouldn't push him away but the fact the she wanted to see him meant that he may still had a chance at redemption. "_Yeah, yeah, sure umm I guess just call me whenever and we can do that."_

She desperately wanted to invite him in. she wanted to feel his arms around her again and kiss him. _"Ok"_ was all she can say.

"_I'll see you later ok._" Vincent leaned in kissed her gently on her forehead. He wasn't going to force her to talk to him now, and truthfully he needs some rest form being up all night. She melted in his arms. She took in his scent and didn't want to let go. She felt Vincent let go and she looked up at him. "_Ok. I'll see you later. Get some rest. Please"_

Vincent started walking down the stairs. He looked back to see her looking at him. He smiled at her and waved.

Catherine stepped back in her room and shut her bedroom window. She walked to the edge of her bed and picked up the red rose and took in its sweet smelling aroma. She looked at the CD case. Playlist. It was handwritten on the cover, and for a man he has pretty decent handwriting. She smiled as she remembered the conversation that Tess and her overheard at the diner the night they first met. She opened the case and the cover caught her eye. She put the CD on her old boom box and music started playing. She slipped the cover out and found that it was a letter. She sat down at the edge of her bed and began to read.

_Every story needs a **catalyst** of some sort as they say, and for me it was the night I met you. I didn't think that I would fall for someone again, if not, ever. The night we first met to the time we kissed it was like you were my **guiding light** and you helped me **find my way back** to feel again. Thank you for that. I wanted to **say something** but didn't know how to tell you what I did. I was ashamed for my actions, embarrassed and couldn't admit it to myself. I know that it meant nothing to me, but I didn't know how to prove that to you. That's **the reason** I wanted to do it in person. I wanted to explain to you face to face what I really felt. I needed to make you understand that I made a mistake and ill **apologize** for it for the rest of my life. Like I've told you before, I want you to have the **best part of me** because you **lift me up** in every way possible. I will dedicate myself to you and go **wherever you will go.** It's important for us to **latch** to the people that we love. I'm falling in love with you Catherine and I'm not afraid to admit it anymore. **I can't make you love me** and I will understand if you don't feel the same, but the mere thought of being in love with you is enough. You're my dream come true and I hope one day you can forgive me. **I'll be** here whenever you need me. I vow to never hurt you again._

_Love Vincent._

* * *

_Notes:_

**_to those who caught it.. KUDOS!. I tried to write the letter with the song titles in it. Let me know if it worked out. Thanks for the heads up on the line breaks Denise :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**thanks again for all your kind words and reviews. Sorry its been taking so long due to yhings in rl. I hope to update every other day as i was before *fingers crossed***

**On another note: Happy birthday to Austin Basis today :) #batb**

* * *

Catherine had to re - read the letter a couple of times to make sure she read it right. Her heart would skip a beat every time she would get to where he admitted that he was falling for her. Her heart soared. She needed to see him at once. She grabbed her coat and put on her hoodie and practically ran down the fire escape. She reached the end of the alley and saw him hailing for a cab.

"_VINCENT!_"She screamed as if her life depended on it. "_VINCENT KELLER!_" She was running to him now.

Vincent heard someone calling his name. He turned to see what looked like Catherine running to him. **Wow I'm really out of it. I'm seeing her everywhere. I'm must really be tired.** He shook his head. A cab stopped infront of him and he got in. He needed to get some sleep, especially if he's going to see her later. He told the driver where to go and he felt his eyes closed.

Catherine stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw him get in the cab. **DAMNIT**. She headed back to her apartment and once inside, turned on her phone. She wanted to hear his voice. As soon as she turned it on, it went off like crazy with all the notifications. Last message was from her sister. **Cat. I'm worried about you. I'm coming over. Heather. **That was about 20 mins ago, before she could answer her text, there was a pounding sound at the door.

"_CATHERINE CHANDLER OPEN THIS DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE._"

She practically tripped over herself trying to unlocked the bolt and as she opened it, Heather lunged at her and hugged her tightly. "_OMG! Are you ok? Ugh. How could he? And I actually liked him. What an ass? He's worse than Evan._" Heather said with exasperation in her tone.

"_Heather. We are trying to work it out. He wasn't really my bf. We were pretending for my sake so I can get Evan to leave me alone. So when he kissed Tori, he was free to do so._" She confessed.

"_So did you know about the Tori situation?_"

"_No_." She sighed. "_I mean not when it happened and that's what upsets me the most. And that I had to hear it from Evan. He wanted to tell me last night, but we saw Evan and Tori before he can get the chance."_

"_That Tori is CRAZY! I almost felt bad for Vincent, and then I found out that he kissed her._" She shook her head. "_Enough about them, how are you?_"

"_I'm ok, in fact if I'm being honest with myself, I'm more than ok. He was here last night and this morning and we talked, kinda._" She paused. She looked at heather and said reluctantly, "I'_m falling in love with him._"

"_Really? After all that?_" Heather looked at her shocked. She's still trying to decide if her sister was crazy or delusional. "_You can't be serious Cat._"

"_I am. I really don't expect you to understand but I forgive him Heath. And I care a lot about him_"

"_Look I just don't want you to get hurt again. I'm going to be here for you no matter what, but please be careful._ "

Catherine smiled at her sister and leaned in for a hug. "_What will I do without you?_"

"_Probably go crazy and have a very boring life"_. They both laughed. "_Well I gotta go. Duty calls. Ill see you at the cabin on Wednesday_."

**Crap. **Catherine forgot all about the cabin. She was supposed to leave today with Tess and JT. Vincent was all up in the air that she hadn't even asked him." _Yeah I'll see you there_" She grabbed her phone and dialed Tess' number.

Vincent was walking to his room when he ran into JT and Tess, who looked like they were on their way out with luggage in hand.

_"Where are you two headed?_" he asked scratching his head.

"_Uh the cabin. Didn't Cat tell you?_" Tess' phone rang and she raised up her hand and looked at her phone. "_Ill be right back_" Catherine was calling her. "_Hello. Are you ready? We are heading out. Or are you okay?_" She said as she stepped away from the two men.

"_No. Ill meet you guys there tomorrow is that ok? With everything that went on last night I didn't even get a chance to process everything, let alone pack. That way it'll give you a night with just the two of you._"

"_Are you sure? We can wait. Although the night alone would be nice._" Tess said jokingly.

"_No go ahead. I still need to talk to Vincent anyway._"

"_That's probably why he looked like a deer in headlight when I mentioned it as he saw us leaving. Are you inviting him? Or are you guys ok?_"

"_I've got a lot to tell you and right now is not the time because im still trying to figure it out. Ill tell you soon?_"

"_Ok. Just know I'm here for you. No judgments. I love you. I'll see you soon._"

"_Love you too._"

Tess hung up the phone and walked over to Vincent and JT who were still staring at her.

"_Hello?_" She shook her hand infront of the two men laughing. "_Ready JT_?"

"_Uh yeah. She coming?_"

"_No she's going to meet us there tomorrow. So you have me all to yourself tonight._" She seductively winked at him. JT then leaned in for the kiss and now they are both gasping for air in between their kisses.

"_Uh … this just got awkward" _Vincent looked at them wearily._ "I'm going to go crash now. I'll talk to you later_" as he pointed to his door and walked in.

Vincent woke up and jumped up on his bed. He reached for his phone to find out the time. **Shit! I slept all day. ** It was now 6pm and he realized he's been asleep for 10 hours. He checked his phone to see if Catherine had tried to call, but nothing. A sense of disappointed rushed over him and he started losing hope again. He wished that Catherine has read the letter and maybe, just maybe it was enough for her to give him another chance. He got up from his bed and took a shower. He can't seem to shake the feeling that he had lost Catherine and he felt tears running down his face. He wiped them with his hand and took a deep breath. He felt weak and helpless. He shook his head and walked out. He quickly dried off and grabbed a pair of jeans, tshirt and a coat and headed out the door. He needed to see her and nothing can stop him from doing so.

Catherine laid on her bed just listening to the CD that has now played on repeat for most of the day. The silence in her apartment gave her the chance to take in everything that has been going on. She hasn't stopped smiling since she made up her mind that she wanted to be with him. She was falling for him too and she can't wait to tell him. She spent most of the day waiting for him to call and every now and then distracting herself with the mindless chores she needed to do before she heads out to the cabin. At this point, she had all of her bags packed and the apartment in a pristine condition. She is getting ansty waiting for him to call. She decided to get in the shower to get ready. As she was drying herself off she heard a light knock at the door. Her heart began to flutter and shivers ran down her spine. She couldn't stop the smile that has now formed on her lips. "_Coming!_" she called out. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater and quickly got dressed. She didnt have time to dry her hair so she just put it in a bun on top of her head. Still smiling, she opened the door and her smile suddenly turned into shock. "_Evan, Hi, What are you doing here?_"

With a bouquet of flowers, yet again, he leaned in and hugged her. "_ I'm just making sure your ok. I havent heard from you and i felt i needed to check up on you"_

Evan was the last person she wanted to see, ok maybe Tori was, but although she appreciated his concern, there was only one person she wanted to be around. She backed away from the hug, took a couple of steps back and grabbed her keys and shut her door. "_ Thanks for checking up on me but im actually on my way out." _

As she was walking away, Evan grabbed her hand and jerked her backwards."_ Look Catherine, I know we've talked about us and you pushed me away because of Vincent, but after last night, I wanted to know if you would give me another chance" . _Desperation was all over his voice as he looked at her and suddenly leaned in for a kiss.

Vincent reached Catherine's apartment with a glimmer of hope in his heart. He bought her another single red rose in hopes to see her smile. As he reached her hallway, he found her outside talking to someone whom he recognized. He walked towards them and was about to say something when he saw Evan kiss her. Vincent felt anger take over him again but he stood frozen not knowing how to react. He wasn't really in a place to do anything especially what happened with Tori.

**SMACK.**

Vincent jumped at the sound and then he suddenly heard Catherine's voice.

"EVAN! WHAT THE HELL?"

Just then he realized that she had just slapped him across the face. She pushed him back from her and she said "if you know what's good for you, you will leave right now."

Her voice is now breaking and he knew that she was trying really hard not to cry. He walked over to them and he stood once again between Catherine and Evan. He calmly looked at him and said, " she asked you to leave and i think you should."

Evan grunted at him and threw the bouquet of flowers at him and walked off.

Vincent wanted to go after him but all he cared about right now is Catherine. He turned around to find tears running down her face. He wiped them with his thumb and held her tight. He felt her let go and started sobbing. "_Let's go inside ok. He's gone now."_ She nodded her head against his chest and pulled him tighter. Vincent reached for the keys that had now fallen on the floor and opened her door. He lifted her up as her head rested on his shoulders and set her down gently on the couch. He tried to get up but Catherine stopped him as she pulled on his arm.

"_Can u please just .. hold me? I .. need you .. right now" _ she managed to say in between her sobs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the kind words. Hope you like this next one. This hiatus is killing me. I keep checking twitter for updates and photos..ahhh! #batb.**

* * *

Catherine started stirring as she felt her body getting cold. Her mind was still fuzzy but her nose was suddenly filled with the scent of food. She opened her eyes and realized that she is now on her bed with a light blanket over her. Alarmed, she jumped up and rushed out her bedroom door to find Vincent in the kitchen. He was facing away from her as he stirred something on the stove. She quietly walked towards the kitchen and sat down at the bar hoping to not disturb him and admired him from behind.

"_Hey there sleepy head. I hope you don't mind but I decided to cook you dinner. I can tell that you haven't eaten by the way your stomach growled_." He chuckled as he moved a strand of her hair from her face.

Catherine's face flushed as she quickly grabbed her stomach and it dawned on her that all she had all day was the cup of coffee she drank early that morning. She was trying so hard to distract herself that she forgot to eat.

"_I've set up the table for us, whenever you're ready to eat._" He said as he motioned her to the dinner table.

She hadn't noticed it but the table was set up for a candlelight dinner for two. She felt slightly undressed for the occasion and decided she was going to change. "_I'll be right back._" She looked at Vincent and smiled. She headed back to her bedroom and pulled out a dress. She changed into it and applied light make up on her face. She decided to let her hair down since it is now dry with natural waves. She checked herself one more time in the mirror and was content on what she saw. The black dress went down to her knees and wasn't tight but it did show off the curves of her body. She finished it off with a pair of black wedges.

Vincent walked to Catherine's bedroom door to let her know that dinner was ready. He lightly knocked, "_Hey Catherine, Dinner is served._" He walked back to the kitchen and set their plates on the table. He heard her open the bedroom door and his jaw dropped as soon as he saw her.

She giggled at his reaction. "_Thanks. You had this all set this up and I felt a little underdressed._" Her stomach growled again and they both laughed. "_Everything is ready. Please have a seat._" He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down. She waited for him to sit before she started eating. He prepared spaghetti and meatballs with French bread on the side. He watched her take a bite, "_Soo good. Didn't know you cooked._ "He smiled. "_There's a lot of things you don't know about me."_ Catherine continued to eat her meal but all Vincent could do was stare at her and hope that she had forgiven him.

"_You ok?_" She said in between bites. "_Penny for your thoughts?_"

"_Eat. We can talk about it later._" He said.

When Catherine was done she got up and took her plate in the kitchen. Vincent was still finishing some of his food. She rinsed her plate and placed it in the dishwasher. She stared at him through the candlelight and she felt her heart race and her breath quickened. The same feeling she had when she saw him the night at Gabe's. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she can't help smiling but she knew they still have a lot to talk about. She distracted herself by clearing out the rest of the table. As soon as he was finished, Vincent put his plate in the sink.

Catherine was still in the kitchen cleaning up when Vincent gently grabbed her hand and led her to the couch, "_Sit. Relax. You've had a long day._" He sighed. "_We can either talk about it if you want to or we can just sit._"

She felt all the anxiety coming back to her from the kiss with Evan. "_I don't think I've thanked you for that. It seems that you're always rescuing me from him._"

"_Uh its ok. No big deal._"

"_I read your letter_." She said it so softly that it sounded like a whisper.

**Oh no. ** Vincent's heart stopped. Whatever she will say next will determine where their relationship will go. He wasn't sure what she wanted.

She hesitated. "_Thank you doing that. You didn't have to. No one has ever done that for me._" She looked into his eyes and held both of his hands in hers. Vincent felt his whole body shiver as soon she touched him. How he missed feeling her soft touch.

"_One sec_." She got up and grabbed the CD from her bedroom and put it in the CD player she has in the kitchen. She searched for the song she was looking for and pressed play.

**Wherever you will go - by Charlene Soriana **started playing.

"Dance with me?" She held out her hand to him as he stared at her in awe. She led him to the middle of her living room.

Vincent stood up and walked with her. He slightly fumbled on where to put his hands once she faced him due to his nervousness. He still didn't know how she felt towards him and he didn't want to seem aggressive. He lightly placed his right hand on the small of her back and held her hand in the other. Catherine securely wrapped her arms around his waist with her right hand locked with his. She rested face on his chest as she could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He rested his head on the side of her face and her scent filled his lungs with every breath he took. His mind was driving him insane trying to figure out what this meant. After mentally slapping himself, he stopped thinking and just enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. He held her close and never wanted to let her go. The two got lost in the moment as they both softly swayed to the rhythm of the song. They paused as the song ended. She looked up at him and smiled. She had to look down as she felt her cheeks flushed red.

"_That was nice. Thank you._" As she tried to walk away from him and back to the couch.

Vincent still standing reached out and lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He rested both of his hands on the small of her back and gazed in her eyes. "_So, are we going to talk about it?_"

She sighed. "_There's nothing to talk about_."

Vincent heart dropped as the words escaped her lips. He felt the sting of the tears now forming on his eyes.

Catherine shook her head when she saw Vincent's eyes. "_There's nothing to talk about because I forgive you. I want you to know that you are important to me. But … _"She cupped his face and caressed his cheek.

"_But ... you don't feel the same way?_" He started to lean away from her, "_Listen, Catherine I …_"

"_Stop!_" She grabbed his face and made him look at her. "_What I was trying to say is that_ _I want to try to work this out and if you must know … I feel the same way about you. I'm falling for you Vincent, and at the same time I'm terrified. I'm terrified that this is moving too fast."_

_"I'll wait for you Catherine. I'll wait until you're ready." _He reached out and caressed her check, "_I'll wait forever for you."_ He confessed. "_I know I've hurt you, I promise to never do that again. It killed me to see you cry, more so, because it was I that caused your tears. I hated myself for putting you through that._" She nodded her head "_I know_."

With that she pulled him to her. Their lips connected and they both felt right. Everything else faded and something inside them changed. They cling to each other like they were each other's support. He suddenly pressed his lips tighter into hers, as if he almost expected the kiss to be their last. She accepted it and wanted to savor this feeling for eternity. He threaded his hands into her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss deepened. She nipped on his bottom lip as he let out a soft growl. He licked her lips and as she opened her mouth slightly, he slid his tongue into hers. Emotions now running wild, she gently kissed his lip and slightly back away looking at him. "_I have to stop, before i cant at all. I lose myself around you."_

Vincent groaned and rested his forehead on hers and kissed the tip of her nose. "_Its ok. I understand. And now i need a really cold shower."_

She giggled and knew exactly what he meant because she needed one too.

_"Umm. I've been meaning to ask you, and i know its a little last minute, but if you dont have any plans, I'd like it if you went to the cabin with me."_

Catherine shrieked as Vincent lifted her off her feet. "_Ofcourse. I can't think of a better way to spend my days." _He let her body slide back down against him and kissed her cheek as soon as she touched the ground. She giggled and kissed his bottom lip. "_We leave early tomorrow. You need to get packed."_

Vincent gently grabbed her face and gazed into her eyes. "_I have to pack". _

She smirked at him, "_right."_

_"So i guess ill be back tomorrow, because i don't think i can let go of you if i stayed here tonight."_

She blushed. "_Who said you can stay?"_

Vincent pouted. "_Fine. I know when I'm not_ wanted." He slumped his shoulders and and let go of her and started walking out the door.

"_Oh stop!" _She reached for him and kissed him on the lips. "_I will definitely miss you. Call me when you wake up so i can come get you ok?"_

_"Fine. Tomorrow then. Goodnight Catherine." _He hugged her tightly and then let go. They walked slowly towards her door and Vincent opened her door.

Catherine pulled him back and kissed him once more time. _"This is going to be harder than i thought."_

Vincent let out a soft laugh. "_The feelings mutual"_

_"__Goodnight Vincent."_


	15. Chapter 15

"_Ready?_" Catherine said to Vincent as he got in her car. "_Yup._" He nodded and placed his bag in the backseat. "_Well get comfortable, it would be roughly another two hours til we get there._"

"_Ok_" he adjusted his seat back and closed his eyes. "_Wake me up when we get there._"

Catherine gasped at him with her mouth open.**He can't be serious**. She sighed and left him alone.

Vincent peeked out of his eyes at Catherine and started laughing. "_Just Kidding_" He reached out for her hand and intertwined it with his. "_Although after last night, I really couldn't fall asleep._" He said as he gently squeezed her hand. She smiled. Heart fluttering and flushed cheeks, she asked, "_and why is that?_" He smirked, "_Oh you know, a certain girl got me thinking about her all night._" She grinned at him. "_Lucky girl._"

They spent the rest of the ride with friendly banter and Catherine basically pointing out to Vincent the different places that they drove through.

"_We're close_" she said as she nodded to a hwy sign.

"_Oh Ok. Umm …_" he paused not really sure on how to ask her, "_umm. Is there enough room for all of us?_" Catherine eyes widened as she looked at Vincent. "_You don't mind sleeping outside do you? The cabin only has two bedrooms and I'm afraid both of them are taken. I did pack a tent for you to sleep in._" She waited to see his reaction as she was sure he thought she was serious. He looked back and he saw what seem to be a packed tent in the back seat of her car. Then, she took it a step further, "_Yeah I mean there really isn't a couch to sleep in either._"

Catherine tried to hold back her laughter as she pulled off the road and turned in the shoveled driveway. As she drove down, snow covered the either side of the road and decorated the bare trees. There, nestled into a clearing in the middle of the woods, stood a two story log cabin that can easily house a family of 10. It was covered in snow and there were small icicles hanging from the roof. It had a big chimney on top of it and a simple wrap abound porch that had 2 white wooden rockers and a coffee table by the front door. It looked like something you would see in a fairy tale. She parked the car and couldn't hold it in anymore and she started giggling looking over at Vincent.

Realizing that she was messing with his mind, Vincent grabbed her face and kissed her gently on the lips, "_You're going to pay for that._"

They both got out and Catherine waited as Vincent grabbed their bags. As a cold breeze brushed through the woods around them, the smell of pine and wood smoke filled the air. They both shivered making them want to go straight into the cabin and warm by the fire inside. Catherine reached for her key as they head for the door and opened it. Gabe was nice enough to give her and Tess a set of keys just in case they ever came without him.

"_Wow._" Vincent said admiring the interior.

Although the outside was simple, the interior was a different story. The floor was a patchwork of different stones and the walls were warm wood. The fireplace in the back wall in the middle of the room held a slow flickering fire. The furniture were several different eclectic pieces, none of them matching another, but seem to work together. On the wooden table Catherine noticed a note held down by a ceramic turtle paperweight.

**Gone for a walk. Be back soon. JTnT**

"_C'mon lets go upstairs._" She pulled his hand and led him up the wooden staircase. Her heart thudded against her chest, and her breath seemed to get stuck in her throat. "_Here's our room._"

Vincent walked in and set their bags by the door. The bed was huge that took up most of the room. It was a wooden four post bed with a white canopy that flowed down to the floor. The walls were that almost-white and the back wall had big glass doors that opened into a private balcony. "_Oh_" was all he could say. **Did she just say our room?** Vincent looked at Catherine confused. "_Our room?_"

She giggled. "This house only has 3 bedrooms and I was serious about the other two rooms being taken. As you know JT and Tess has one and my sister and her bf is coming during the end of the week." She explained. "You can have their room until they get here, and we can share the room then."

"_Are you ok with that?_" He asked her considering the conversation the night before.

Just as Catherine was about to answer, "_CAT. VINCE. You guys in here?_" Tess and JT said in unison.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them.

Tess ran over to Catherine and gave her a hug while JT walked over to Vincent and gave him a half hug with a back pat.

"_So ..._" Tess said playfully pointing at the two, "_you kissed and made up yet?_"

Vincent laughed, "_You could say that._" He winked at Catherine.

The foursome headed down stairs and each one of them settled into a seat in the living room. The rest of the morning was filled with stories about their college days and the present. JT and Vincent explained how they had come into their business as the two ladies listen intently. Then Tess and Catherine told stories about how they met and work.

After a couple of hours catching up, Vincent got up off the chair, "_Well taking this trip down memory lane got me starving, you guys want to go get some food?_"

"_There's groceries in the fridge. The nearest town is about 30 minutes and the way the roads were on the way here it could take us longer. I can make us some sandwiches._" Catherine stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"_No I got it. You drove here so you can relax. I think I can handle making sandwiches._"

"_Hmm. What a gentleman!_" Tess teased. "_Well since you offered, you might as well make me one too._"

"_Ok what kind would you like? Although I don't know what's in the fridge._"

"_Turkey and Avocado!_" Catherine and Tess said in unison.

"_Great sandwich! Four coming right up._"

Vincent headed into the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge. As he backed away from the fridge it gave him vertigo. He looked around the room and it suddenly seem to be fading to grey while his heart sped up. He shook his head hoping that would help stop what he is feeling as he tried to hold himself up by leaning on the kitchen counter with his arms. He suddenly felt his knees go weak and his vision became hazy. His knees finally gave out and before he can say anything fell on the ground.

A loud thud was heard from the kitchen. "_Vincent?_" Catherine called out to him. "_Everything ok?_" She looked over at Tess who just shrugged her shoulders.

"_Vincent?_" JT called out this time.

When they didn't hear a response, they all ran towards and kitchen and there they found Vincent on the floor where he laid unconscious. His face was limp and his lips were split assuming when he fell and there were drops of blood on the floor next to him. One of his arms were crookedly under him causing him to curve onto his left side.

"_Vincent wake up!_" Catherine commanded. "Please open your eyes." She felt tears running down her face not knowing if he was going to wake up. Tess grabbed a dish cloth off the counter and ran it under cold water in the sink. JT hovered over Catherine as she tried to shake Vincent gently in hopes to wake him up. Tess ran over to Vincent and put the damp cloth over his forehead.

**Oh no. This can't be happening again. It's been two years. This shouldn't be happening again. I thought we cured … **JT's thoughts were interrupted when Vincent stared to open his eyes.

"_Uh ... what happened? ... Ow .. my head._" Vincent said groggily as Catherine and Tess tried to help him sit up.

"_Slowly big guy._" Tess gently pushed him forward so he can lean on the cabinet of the kitchen counter.

"_What happened? All I remember was everything went black._" Vincent asked staring at JT looking very alarmed.

"_We don't exactly know. You went in here going to make us sandwiches and we heard a thud and found you unconscious on the floor._" JT explained.

"_You don't think it has anything to do with …_", Vincent paused and stared at JT hoping for some validation.

"_Uh hello? What are you guys talking about?_" Tess inquired nervously.

"_Nothing._" Vincent shook his head, then suddenly grabbed the back of it. "_Ow!_"

"_That's it. We will talk about this later. I'm taking you to the hospital. JT can you help me take him to the car._" Catherine slowly helped Vincent stand up. She put her left arm around his waist while JT stood on the other side of him.

Once they reached the driveway, "C_areful. There might be …_" But before Catherine could finish, JT slipped on a sheet of ice and all 3 of them fell on the ground. "_TESS!_" She screamed for her best friend.

Vincent is now on his behind and shaking his head, Catherine laid out on the snow and JT wincing in pain. "_Ugh perfect. I sprained my ankle._"

Tess ran to the door and when she found them couldn't help but giggle. It contagious enough that all four of them were laughing that themselves.

"_What did you expect? There isn't any snow or ice in LA!_" JT said in between his laughter.

"_Can you please help me get these two in my car so we can take them to the ER?_" Catherine looked over at Tess as she patted the snow off her clothes and opened her car door.

"_What a way to start our vacation huh?_" Tess teased.

As Catherine begin the drive to the nearest ER, she couldn't help but think back to the conversation that Vincent and JT had in the kitchen. **What's wrong with him? I hope he's ok. ** She looked over at him as he weakly smiled at her.

* * *

**I know its short. I've been busy planning my daugther's birthday party. Hope you guys still enjoy this chapter.**

**Again thanks for all the comments and review. You guys help me more than you know! **

**** and soo excited to hear about the possible engagement of VINCAT in season 3. Can't wait! ****


	16. Chapter 16

It felt like a cloud of darkness consumes the world around her as she tried to speak to stop him but no words comes out of her mouth. He's walking away and theres nothing she can do about it. She reaches for him and he just kept on walking. She couldnt see his face but she knew she couldnt let him go. He is the air that she breathe and somehow she knew her life would stop if she lost him. She started running and she finally seem to keep up with him. She grabbed him from behind and he disappeared with a puff of smoke. Standing alone in the darkness she called for him.

Catherine shot up straight in bed and let out a scream. "_VINCENT!_" She was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. She looked all around her, trying to get a sense of where she was. Images of Vincent unconcious flashed through her head all at once. She laid back down and stared at the ceiling trying to calm down.

Vincent jumped up as he heard Catherine scream his name. He was having trouble sleeping due to his throbbing headache. He ran over to her room almost breaking down the door. He found her laying down, staring at the ceiling and breathing hard.

"_Are you ok?_" He sat next to her and waited so she could catch her breath.

She sat up and she gently reached for him. He took her in his arms and she gripped him tighter. She rested her head on his chest still shaking.

"_I..I..had a really bad dream."_ She shook her head. "I_t doesnt make sense. And then i just kept seeing you unconcious on the floor._" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "_For a minute, i thought i lost you again._"

"_Its ok Catherine. Im here, see_" He reached for her face and looked in her eyes. "_I'm here and I'm not going anywhere._" He placed his forehead against hers as he felt her breathing slowing down. He wiped her tears with his thumb and then pulled her in his arms to hug her.

"_Do you mind staying with me tonight?_" She asked nervously.

"_Not at all. I cant seem to fall asleep either._"

He gently laid down next to her but staying on top of the blanket. She snuggled close with her back to him as he snakes his arm around her waist and held her tight. He took in her scent as he felt her starting to relax in his arms. Her breathing deepens and her legs curl against his under the blanket in an attempt to get closer. He couldnt help but smile while he gently kiss the curve of her cheek and whispered, "_Try to sleep. Im not going anywhere._"

Catherine snuggled closer to him as todays events keeps replaying in her head. But feeling his arms around her makes her feel safe that she finally drifted off to sleep.

Vincent lays awake trying to figure out what couldve caused his blackout. The ER doctors said that it could just be low blood pressure but he knew it is more than that. It started when he was a teenager and grew worst until finally 3 years ago he was diagnosed with a benign brain tumor. He went through the surgery to have it removed and thats when he met Alex. She was his primary doctor throughout the process and thats how their relationship started which grew to them almost being engaged. After the recovery they grew further and further apart and now thinking back she probably just pitied him and thats why their relationship didnt last. She started complaining that he didnt have enough time for her once he was well enough to start working again. He didnt really try that hard to keep her either. Maybe it was the comfort that she gave him while he was recovering that made him fall in love with her. He knew catherine was different. He looked down as she stirred slowly in his arms as she turned around and rested her head in his chest. Hes never felt this way about anyone and he would do anything in the world for her. He knew he would have to tell her whats going on with him, but tonight he will just cherish this moment . As he listened to her breathing, he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

* * *

Vincent woke up and reached for Catherine and found her side of the bed cold. As he sat up, he heard voices coming out of the kitchen so he headed down the stairs and found his friends eating breakfast on the dining table.

"_Good morning sleepy head._" Catherine smiled at him as she took a bite of her eggs.

"_Hey big guy, feeling better?_" JT carefully eyeing Vincent's reaction.

"_Im good. Finally slept better._" He said as he smiled at Catherine. She looked at him and mouthed the words. Thank you.

Tess caught the exchange. "_Omg. You guys finally did it. Is that why i heard you screaming his name last night?_"

Both felt their cheeks turn red and Catherine defensively said, "_um no. I actually had a bad dream and Vincent came into my room and stayed with me._"

"_Uh huh. Sure. Is that what we are calling it these days, "dreams"?_" She teased with air quotes.

Vincent just shook his head and laughed. He didnt really want to discuss the last night at all. He knew he needed to follow up on his condition but he'll be damned if anything was going to get in they way of this vacation.

"_On a serious note, are you ok? You had us worried there._"

"_Yes. Im fine. Thanks for asking Tess. Docs said it was just probably my blood sugar being low. Just got to follow up with my doctor that's all._" He tried to keep a straight face so they would believe him. Hell he needed to believe it too. Right now all he hopes is that it was just a fluke and he wasnt going through a relapse.

JT got up and wobbled over to him. "_See we're all good...eveything is good. So whats the plan for today?_"

"_Well we were planning on hiking the trails, or we can go into town and check it out._"

"_Dont let us stop you from hiking. With everything yesterday, i wouldnt mind staying in._" Tess said as she wrapped her arms around JT. "_Dont worry, Ill take care of you._" She places a kiss on his forehead."_you too go..explore._"

"_ok. I can tell when we are not wanted._" Vincent chuckled. "_Catherine, what would you like to do today?_"

"_Hmm. I wouldnt mind going into town and check out the stores._"

"_Ok. Shopping it is._"

"_Wow Vince, thats brave. Can't say i didnt warn you._" Tess laughed.

Catherine got up and walked over to Vincent. "_Give me an hr to get ready._"

"_Ok. Im going to eat real quick and take a shower and meet you down here._"

Tess took the opportunity to tease the two, "_why dont you both conserve water and shower together?_"

If Catherine's looks could kill, Tess would certainly have died.

"_Ok. Ok. I was just saying._" She turned back to JT and started giggling.

Vincent fixed him up some breakfast and then headed upstairs to take a shower. Each room had their own private bathroom so no one had to share despite Tess' comments earlier.

Vincent couldn't get the night before out of his mind. Laying with her, taking in her scent and holding her, never has he felt so peaceful before. He was so glad they could get over the Tori situation. He never wanted to see her hurt or have her cry again because of him.

He stepped out of the shower and got ready. He was particularly excited to spend some alone time with her. Now that everyrhing is settled and she has forgiven him, they could start over and maybe go back to the way things were before it became complicated.

He headed down stairs and wauted for her. There was no one there so he assumed JT and Tess went back to their room. He sat on the couch catching up on his emails from work when he heard her coming down the stairs. **WOW.** To him she's never looked so beautiful.

"_Hey._"

"_Hey. You look great._"

She giggled. "_Thanks. Are you ready?_"

"_Yeah. Lets go._" She tossed him her keys and he grabbed her hand and intertwined it with his. They headed for the car and he made sure to open her door before getting in the driver's seat.

"_Just to let you know, you're the first man to drive Lola._" She winked at him.

"_Well ... lola_" he patted the dash of the car. "_I will take care of you_"

They spent most of the day looking at boutiques and different shops along the main street of the town. There was a little farmers market at the edge of town and as Cahtherine was looking at different trinkets, Vincent slipped away to the florist two stalls down and got her a small bouquet of flowers.

He walked back and as he got close he grabbed her waist and put his arm infront of her with the flowers. "_For you_" and he gave her a quick kiss in the cheek. She gasped in surprise and turned around and kissed him on the lips. The vendor snickered infront of them and they broke their kiss. He waited for her as she paid for a necklace and held her hand again.

They found a small deli and decided to grab an early dinner. They both ordered their food and sat in a small booth at the back.

Catherine kept looking at Vincent and secretly she was worried about him since they haven't really talked about what happened the night he blacked out.

"_Are you really ok? Because I'm worried about you._" She asked as she caressed his face. He grabbed her hand and kiss her palm. "_Yes, I'm fine. Honestly_"

"_You'd tell me if something is wrong ... right?"_ She looked intently in his eyes. "_I'm scared of losing you._"

"_Yes. I promise you'll be the first to know if its something."_ He squeezed her hand, "_Can you please stop worrying about me? I'm the bodyguard remember?_"

She couldn't help but giggled and thought back to the night they first met. It made her heart suddenly skipped a beat and she felt her cheeks burn.

They finished their meal and headed back to the house. They went in and found JT and Tess snuggled on the couch and a movie playing on the TV. Vincent started to chuckle when he heard JT loudly snore and Tess stirred in his arms.

"_We should just leave them alone. Tess is not the best person when u wake her up._" She grabbed his hand and walked to her bedroom.

"_How does she sleep with that loud mouth next to her?_" Vincent still laughing.

"_That girl sleeps through anything. She slept through a building fire once. Thank god it was next door._" She said laughing along with him. "_I had a nice time tonight. Thanks for coming with me._"

"_Anytime. I had fun spending time with you_." He confessed.

Catherine walked slowly towards him, almost seductively, as he leaned against the footboard of her bed. She put her arms around his neck looked up at him, he lips almost touching his. "_Thanks again for the flowers too._"

Vincent wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. "_Anything for you._" He tilted her head up gently, and kissed her. Lightly at first, then with mounting intensity, their lips danced together. Her tongue parted his lips, and began to snake its way around his.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss, totally out of breath, gasping for air.

"_Wow._" He managed to say. "_I swear you'll be the death of me._"

She smiled and rested her head on his chest and hugged him tight. "_Would it be too much for me to ask you to stay with me tonight?_"

"_No. But i need to be honest with you, I'm going to need a quick COLD shower after that one. Ill let you get ready for bed and I'll be back in 15 ok?_" He knew he couldnt resist her but right now he needed to keep his lust for her in control. He respects her wishes on taking things slow and he doesnt want anything to screw that up.

She nodded, "_ok. Thanks Vincent._" He left her room and headed for the shower.

When he made his way back, she was already in bed under the covers. She had on a black tank top and some boy shorts. He can feel his lust for her building up again. He climbed under the covers and placed a kiss on her cheek. "_Goodnight Catherine."_

She shimmed next to him and held his hand over the sheets. "_Goodnight Vincent. I need to keep my distance from you tonight._" He understood what she meant.

Within minutes Catherine stopped shuffling about, her breathing slowed down and Vincent knew she had fallen asleep. Sleep didn't come easily to him as the possibility of what could be happening with him again. It was in the darkness all the question came back to haunt him. **What's wrong with me? Please tell me Im ok. Is this a relapse?**

Spending time with Catherine served as a distraction for him not to think about it. But now a couple of hours later he lays next to her still awake. He noticed when Catherine began to mumble and struggle in her sleep. With a shriek she jerked awake and began to shake violently.

"_Hey Catherine, it's alright it was just a nightmare._" He said in a calm voice putting his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped at his touch but once she realized where she was, she began to quietly sob into his chest. He put his arms around her and just held her until she had calmed down.

"_Thank you._" She whispered.

"_Do you want to talk about it?_" He asked

"_No, I don't really remember what it was about anyway. I'm fine._" She said looking up into my eyes but He knew she was lying. He just stared back into her eyes. She leant in and gave him a light kiss, and he kissed her back. At first it was tender but things rapidly started to get very intense. She became more aggresive as her tongue twisted and writhed around his and hands roamed gripped his hair and pulled his closer. The feeling was electric. She rolled on top of him moving her attention down to kissing and nibbling his neck. She knew she needed to stop but this felt right to her. She didnt care where this night would take them just that she needed him right now. It was all happening too fast for Vincent but he knows he didn't have the strenght to stop. As she kissed him on his lips again, this elicited a deep throaty moan from him. She ran her hands down her sides and then ran them up again bringing his shirt with it. She pulled back so she could lift the shirt over his head revealing his chiseled body. She looked into his eyes and she said ever so softy "_I want you_."

* * *

A/n: **sorry for the wait. I wasnt sure on where i wanted to take this. Hope you like the chapter. Might be a lil boring but i wanted to build their relationship up again :) thanks again for every single one of you that takes the time to leave a review. **


End file.
